Hogwarts picks Manhattan
by celcette
Summary: Will Harry Potter be able to survive the demands of the Upper East Side and Gossip Girl's wrath? Includes Love, Betrayal, Drama, and an entirely new setting in New York with a few new characters. H/Hr, D/S/R and some more. Hogwarts meet the Upper East Sid
1. Another World

Hogwarts picks Manhattan

Summary: J.K. Rowling may have created a world of wizardry and prophecies but I'm creating a world where our favorite Harry Potter characters live in luxurious penthouses, dine in 5 star restaurants, and attend Hogwarts Prep, a high school located on the Upper East Side, Manhattan. If Harry Potter was able to survive the evil clutches of Lord Voldemort will he be able to survive the terror or being a scandalous Manhattan socialite and Gossip girl's favorite victim?

Harry Potter picked up his favorite black Armani loafers off his expensive silver shoe rack and slipped them on his size 40 foot. He found it quite annoying that he would have to go with his Aunt Petunia, an Upper East Side socialite and Uncle Vernon, his rather strict Wall Street stock player to Theodore Nott's annual brunch.

Theodore Nott was one of his enemy-by-association classmates. Other than the fact that Theodore was close friends with Harry's biggest rival, Draco Malfoy, Theo was pretty cool when he wasn't obnoxious. Theodore's mother, Skye, was holding their annual Sunday brunch for all the elite, including him.

Harry was only 9 years old when he, and his twin sister Selena, had to live with the Dursley's. It was nothing personal except for the fact that their father, the rich and intelligent James Potter, and their mother, the self-made rich author of a scientific fiction book 'Division of the universe' Lily Evans-Potter, had to move to France because James' mom wanted him to handle their family's business'.

The Potter twins spent their summers with their parents but spent most of their year in Hogwarts Prep, a prestigious school rich down 55th. Harry found the Dursley's rather dull but they let them do what they want so they never complained.

Harry walked over to the long mirror on one end of his huge room with a good view of Manhattan and gave himself a once-over. He was dressed in a maroon button-down Ralph Lauren dress shirt that was covered with a one-button Armani vest. His black slacks looked good on his long football playing legs. Harry's emerald eyes were covered with expensive Dolce and Gabbana eye glasses.

Some people looked like a nerd with glasses on, for Harry it just made him hotter. With one final glance he exited his room and walked down the hall. He could already hear his cousin Dudley Dursley, a boxer in Hogwarts' varsity team, talk about his summer in Mexico.

Once he walked down the fairy-tale like stairs, as Selena called it, he already caught sight of the Dursley's sitting on the expensive white coach talking pleasantly among themselves. His sister, Selena, was once again painfully beautiful.

Selena seemed to inherit Victoria Secret like qualities. She had shiny silky black tendrils that fell on her back beautifully. Like Harry she also inherited her mother's Emerald eyes. Even Harry knew he and Selena looked so much alike that if she cut her hair, gained 20 pounds, and started buying from the men's section at Saks people would think she was her jock-brother Harry.

But no, Selena was not like her brother. Instead she was the school's star Field Hockey player and cheer leader. Though Selena was affectionate towards her brother and her Aunt Petunia she was a selfish Slytherin.

_Sadly,_ Harry thought. When he and his sister went to Milton Middle school, a feeder school to Hogwarts, they were sorted into one of the 4 school houses. Since there weren't many private schools that could meet Hogwarts in size and quantity of students they fought amongst themselves instead. There were 4 school houses that were available for students.

There was Gryffindor, a house for the brave and courageous. Ravenclaw, for the academically-gifted students, Hufflepuff, a house for hard-workers (secretly a house where they put students who didn't fit in any other house) and Slytherin, for the ambitious and cunning.

When Harry was 12 he was sorted into Gryffindor. The process was rather unappealing and yet exciting at the same time. There would be observers who would secretly observe the children for 1 week. In that week that will identify who went into which house before they head off to Junior High. Harry wasn't really surprised that he got into Gryffindor. His father had once been in Gryffindor and was the star Quarterback.

Harry fit all the specific needs of a Gryffindor. He was brave, strong, and he fought for what he believed in. Sadly his sister did not meet the same fate. When it was his sister's turn to be sorted she was put into Slytherin, a house for the ambitious legacy's (rich, well-named, children) who were sarcastic and proud to be who they were.

Harry stopped talking to his sister for a month because she was a Slytherin and was instantly friends with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

Selena strutted subtly over to him in a beige Ella Moss dress with expensive long pearls hanging onto her swan-like neck. Her glassy hair was finished off into a sexy side-pony.

"You clean up good," She murmured in her slightly flat, rough, voice. Selena lifted her right arm and shook the gold Tiffany's bracelets on her arm down and fixed his tie.

"Do you have to do this every time?" Harry whined. His sister was never affectionate and loving but she did have this perfectionist act that irritated Harry.

"Do you have to do it wrong every time" Selena scowled at her brother. "You look beautiful." Harry decided that he didn't want to bicker with his sister this early in the morning. "Thanks," She replied.

"Harry, Selena, let's go!" Petunia called her niece and nephew. Petunia's brown hair was ironed and fell right on her scarily bony shoulders. Petunia had so many face lifts that Harry could already see her lifts being lifted. Other than that Petunia was interesting-looking if it came right down to it.

Petunia and Vernon slipped into the left side of the limo while Dudley took up most of the back seat. Harry and Selena took the seats that faced the back of the front seats.

The drive to the Carlyle hotel was long for Harry. Vernon went on and on about how the stock market on his blackberry while Petunia was on the phone with one of her tennis-laying, country club cougar friends as she talked about the Hamptons house being re-painted into a different kind of green.

Dudley was simply drinking Perrier water, since he wasn't allowed to drink any alcohol since he got arrested for 'driving while intoxicated'. It wasn't that the Dursley's cared about Dudley's somehow obsessive drinking habits but that fact that he was put on as another underage socialite being arrested for drunk driving definitely caught their attention.

Harry looked over at his sister Selena who looked just as bored as him. "I am so glad we start school tomorrow, putting up with this is worst that Britney Spears' haircut." Selena said snidely. Harry just smiled briefly. Sure he occasionally bad talked his relatives and was pretty bad for a Gryffindor but that didn't mean that he was mean enough to put up with his sister's snide remarks.

Harry remembered when he and his sister went with their father, James, to Princeton. Selena and Harry watched a football game against Columbia University. He chuckled at the memory of Selena and Padma Patil, a Gryffindor girl, fighting over the last Princeton shirt at the booth.

Selena won, of course.

She was Selena Potter.

"There are the Potter twins," Blaise Zabini lazily nudged Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up from his scotch and saw the infamous Potter twins giving Skye Nott fake-smiles and 'You look beautiful' comments. Draco's platinum blonde hair was pulled back for the brunch, at his father's request, and was dressed in a formal Prada suit.

Draco's gaze lingered on Selena, the one Slytherin girl he could never get. It was no secret that Draco felt aggravated and annoyed whenever he spotted the 'boy who lived'. Just because Harry was kidnapped once and escaped from his captors didn't make him a big hero. People were just so easy to impress.

But just because he loathed his rival Harry Potter didn't mean he felt the same towards Selena. Selena wasn't like Harry. She was elegant, smart, witty, vain, and proud. He was Draco's counterpart, not that he would ever admit it. Instead of trying to win the affections of the Hogwarts Queen Bee he kept her on a business partner basis.

Together the brought down anyone who they felt had wronged them. They were the perfect partners, morally-empty Draco and selfish Selena. They worked so well together that they didn't even want to think about what they would be like together.

"What do I care" Draco quickly snapped his head at Blaise. Blaise shook his shaved black hair in a 'you'll have to admit it someday' way and continued to drink his wine. Draco scowled at Blaise "Sod off!" He exclaimed as he shoved Blaise to the half-naked woman statue.

Blaise gracefully caught himself and just winked at her. Selena walked over to Blaise and Draco, smirking. "Blaise last time I checked you were supposed to stare at the statues, not do them." Selena said.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'll still be staring at you." Blaise joked as he gently held Selena's chin with his right arm. Selena shook him off.

"How was the summer, Malfoy? I heard the Black party was something." Selena commented. Since Draco's mother, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, was a Black she usually hosted the annual Black party.

The Black party was held on the Black's extravagant 30-room mansion at South Hampton. The theme, which has been done for 58 years, was rather ironic. They would use the Black's 4.8 acres of backyard lawn as a setting. They usually put up a big black tent, which was fitting, and filled the insides with luxurious food, a classical orchestra, and 500 of Manhattan's elite.

"Yeah, unfortunately the Weasley's had to attend." Draco said, the disgust being heard clearly in his voice.

The Weasley's were a legacy family until Arthur Weasley turned his back on the snobbish factor and demands of being a Legacy and donated whatever was left of the Weasley money, which wasn't much since Septimus was considered a Legacy-traitor among the socialite set.

Septimus was Arthur's grandfather who married Cendrella Black. So now Arthur worked as head of the Metropolitan Museum of art while Molly, his wife, was one of the few house wives on the Upper East Side.

They also had a huge family, Billy, Charlie and Percy, who were now studying in Brown, Rhode Island. Then there were Fred and George Weasley, two trouble-making twins who the Slytherins hated with their every fiber. They were rebels who had no respect for Legacy's like the Malfoy's or the Potter's.

There was Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend. Even Selena, Harry's own twin sister, disapproved of his friendship with the Upper West Sider. Yup, that's right the Weasley's lived on the Upper West side instead of the Upper East Side.

They apparently couldn't afford the financial and social demands of the Upper East Side and instead took residence in the artistic Upper West Side.

Selena often reminded Harry that they were Potters they were rich and legacies. He would just remind her that Lily lived on the Upper West Side, not that Selena ever wanted to acknowledge that. Then of course, there was innocent little Ginny Weasley.

Selena found her amusing. She had remembered being in the 8th grade and having the sad 6th grader follow her everywhere and wore fake Hermes scarves and tried to copy her snide remarks. Ginny Weasley was a complete Selena Potter wannabee.

Selena shook her head disapprovingly. "Weasleys, they always mingle with a different kind." Selena said huskily. Blaise smiled at this comment. "Hogwarts shouldn't even be open to such Upper West Side trash it's not good for our reputation." Draco scowled.

"My father did not donate an entire library to Hogwarts just so Weasley's can use it." Draco continued. Before either Blaise or Selena could laugh along with him they already heard Harry walking angrily towards them.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry threatened him. Harry looked Draco straight in the eye who just rolled his eyes in response. "What's wrong, Potter? I thought Weasley could stand up for himself." Blaise reminded him.

"Stay out of this, Zabini." Harry scowled, not taking his threatening eyes off Draco. Selena stood there quietly. Whenever her brother and Draco got into a fight it would always have a bad result.

Draco shoved Harry just strong enough for him to slightly loose his balance. "You better watch what you say, Potter." Draco said 'potter' as if it was some kind of virus. "Us Slytherins should be treated with respect." Draco boasted.

"You Slytherins should be treated like the scum you are." Harry growled at him. "You are nothing but inconsiderate brats who bring people down just so you can feel good about yourself."

"I hope you don't forget that your own sister is a Slytherin, a proud one in fact." Draco pointed out, his blonde eyebrows raised expectantly. Selena stood there, waiting for her brother's response.

Before either Draco or Harry could continued their little banter a loud shriek came from one of the host's of the party.

"A rat," The woman yelled loudly as she pointed her long thin finger on the ground. Many of the guests all heard this and were either yelling or looking around curiously. All of a sudden, Ron Weasley appeared dressed in a shabby old brown suite.

His infamous red hair was a mess as he chased around a fat grey mouse ungracefully. Ron crouched and started to walk with his 2 feet and 2 legs. Selena and Blaise burst out laughing while Draco just chuckled. Once Ron was closing in on the rat Draco kicked him roughly.

Ron fell on his back, his face was scrunched up. Draco, Blaise, and Selena along with other Slytherins who went to their school started to burst out laughing. The older guests gave him scowls of disgusts and 'you really shouldn't have done that' head shakes.

Out of nowhere Fred Weasley and George Weasley came with party explosions. They let the explosions out and out came colorful confetti. It looked completely out of place with the fancy white tables or the expensive chandeliers.

The other Weasley's like Arthur and Molly started apologizing quickly. Arthur, despite his low class attitude, worked as a part time worker in the New York times and had to attend a lot of the social events with his family tagging along. Most of the Upper East Siders looked down on them despite their old legacy reputation.

Molly Weasley quickly apologized to the stuffy Upper East Side parents who coldly nodded as if it was nothing. Then there was Ginny Weasley who was blushing scarlet. Her straight red hair fell on her back as she wore a dark blue tube dress that fell right on her knees.

Selena thought she looked fairly beautiful but quickly shook it off. _She's still a Weasley. _Selena reminded herself. Draco and Blaise were still catching their breaths while Harry bent down and helped Ron.

"Thanks Mate," Ron thanked him quietly. He was no doubt annoyed that people looked down on his family just because they weren't as stuck up or conservative as the rest of them. Everyone froze silently as they watched Ron and Harry slip away, holding Scabbers with his two hands tight on his chest.

Fred and George were being glared at by the Upper East Side snobs while some didn't even waste their time and simply looked away, their noses high up in the air.

"Arthur, you shouldn't really bring your children to these soirée's unexpectedly, it's not very polite." Skye Nott drawled calmly as the waiters quickly picked the confetti off the ground.

Selena smirked at the sight. Weasley's getting in trouble always was the highlight of her day. It just felt so good to watch people make a fool of themselves, especially the Weasley's. Out of nowhere curly red-blonde hair appeared in her gaze.

Her smirk quickly fell and was replaced by an expression that has always been so palpable that even her worst enemies could see exactly what was behind it.

Anger

Hermione Granger wanted nothing more but to turn her 2-inch heel, head towards the double doors, take a cab to JFK, and go back to Connecticut. Instead she stood there with every set of eyes falling upon her. Some people were immediately gushing, some were gaping, and others were just… looking.

The furious gaze of Pansy Parkinson as she thumb-texted swiftly on her iPhone with such conviction of being able to send the text that Hermione could see her furious groans when she made a mistake. Beside her was Daphne Greengrass, a girl Hermione remembered was her Slytherin class mate.

On the other end was Theodore Nott, who looked at her with curiosity, just like everyone else. Fred and George Weasley, her old Gryffindor friends were looking at her with disgust. She knew why, everyone did.

But perhaps the most painful stare didn't come from Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini, who were already starting up ridiculous rumors about her. It wasn't her old best friend Pavarati Patil looking at her furiously with her dark brown eyes.

The stare came from Emerald eyes, Emerald eyes that haunted her for an entire year as she tried to sleep at night. Hermione caught Selena Potter's eye as she tried to send her a somehow telepathic message of apologies. Instead Selena slowly shook her head, indicating that she didn't accept any apology she was trying to give her.

The expression on her face made Hermione's stomach turn. It was as if she was stabbed in the heart. She looked like she had received the biggest shock of her life. _She technically did. _Hermione noted.

The last time she saw Selena Potter she had lifeless eyes, her skin pale white, and her body so cold. She remembered it all.

Selena Potter lay on a white hospital bed with tubes on her wrist. Her usually sparkling but guarded eyes were closed. Her beautiful curly tendrils laid dully on the white hospital pillows. The setting wasn't the best place either. It was St. Luke's hospital on the Upper East Side. Selena Potter was in this situation entirely because of her, Hermione Granger.

A year ago during their sophomore year Hermione and Selena were in the Hogwarts Science lab. It was just another August day for anyone but them. Hermione and Selena were in an explosive fight in front of the entire 10th grade. Selena was completely clueless as to why Hermione, her secret best friend, was acting cold around her.

Hermione didn't say anything she just continued to tell Selena off.

"_Hermione," Selena whispered from the desk behind Hermione. The class was dull as usual. Their science teacher was talking about 2 very hazardous chemicals and how, when mixed together, could cause a scientific error. _

_Selena was completely clueless as to why Hermione was ignoring her. The last time her and Hermione spoke was when they were at Central Park serving community service. Hermione ignored her of course. She didn't want to speak to her after what she had done. _

_She deserved to be ignored, she deserved to be invisible. Selena continued tapping her with her expensive Tiffany pen until she would turn around. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The anger was building up inside of her, it was as if she was a bottle of expensive champagne when opened, it couldn't contain its contents. _

_She turned around furiously, her brown eyes piercing into Selena's. _

"_Leave me alone, Potter." Hermione snapped at her. Selena's expression was still steady, an expression she had learned to maintain over the years. Everyone's attention was drawn to the two of them. _

"_I…" She started. "Don't say it!" Hermione screeched as she quickly stood up from her seat. "Don't you dare say you're sorry again, Selena!" Hermione yelled. "Don't you dare," She warned her quietly, but loud enough for the other students to hear. Selena watched her carefully, no one had ever told her to shut up. Maybe the Weasley's or her enemies, but last time she had checked Hermione wasn't her enemy, at least not within the two of them. _

"_I don't get," Selena said clearly. "Why are you so angry?" She asked. "Why?" Hermione practically spit out. How could Selena not know why she was so angry, she had started all of this? _

"_You know, Selena." Hermione looked deeply into her eyes. Hermione thought she would be able to figure it out. She did. Suddenly remorse fell on her face. Before she could even deny anything Hermione went on. _

"_You think you're so perfect," Hermione continued. "You think that just because you're a Potter you can get everything you want. Whether or not it belongs to someone else you still think that. You just want what other people have, Selena. That's what you always do, you take and take. I thought that for once it would be different, for once I would have something for myself but I guess when it's me against little Miss Perfect I shouldn't expect anything but this!" _

"_You don't understand…" Selena started quietly. Every set of eyes were focused on them. Some were taking photos, others were watching intently as the Slytherin Queen Bee and the Gryffindor know-it-all fought over a situation no one understood. _

"_Your right…" Hermione said, looking into her eyes. "I don't," Hermione said. She tried to make her way through the door until Selena's warm hands were on her right wrist. _

"_Please just let me explain…" Selena pleaded quietly. Despite the fact that she and her secret best friend were in a massive fight she wouldn't let her fellow Slytherins see her break down. It was just so un-Slytherin. _

_Before anyone could control what happened next Hermione shoved her hand away a little too hard. All of a sudden it happened. Hermione had to rethink the split second quickly to even remember what had occurred. It didn't come back to her._

_All she knew know was that Selena Catherine Evans-Potter was unconscious. Blood was seeping out of her back head and her left wrist came in contact with one of the hazardous chemicals. _

_From there everything went blank._

Now Hermione was forced to see her alive. She could only guess what king of wrath Selena would unleash on her.

All she knew was that when she stepped in the Carlyle hotel wearing her Miu Miu white heels that she was one of the three things.

Done,

Done,

Done,

Or possibly all of the above.


	2. The first day at Hogwarts

Sometimes Selena Potter couldn't tear herself away from her full-length mirror. It was as if she couldn't get enough of her own reflection, her appearance, her outfits, her details. She praised them and yet criticized them as well.

Ever since she was 9 years old she watched as her parents moved into France full time. James still comes home 4 or 5 times a year. Lily came home every so often. They tried to reside in New York while handling business in France but it didn't work out so well. So Lily and James moved to France for business.

Selena knew Harry didn't mind. She snorted, Harry never minded as long as James told him not to. Yet another thing that Selena loathed about her brother. Whenever her father says something he believes it, he fights for it, and he pretty much gives in to it. It is as if there are no other facts, there are no other opinions, all that mattered what his.

Yet she couldn't find herself to find this non-hypocritical. Didn't she do the same thing? Didn't she dress for approval from her peers, her enemies, and even her parents? She let people's opinions change her, move her, and even own her. They say that Selena Potter rule the school. She knows that's a lie. The school ruled her.

The school, the students, the teachers, and even the entire society ruled her attitude and choices. It was a flaw that Selena would never outgrow.

She examines herself in the mirror. Her forest green knee-length skirt was folded a little higher to go above the knee. Underneath this was a pair of knee-high white socks that were covered with shiny black lace up heels. Her top was a white button up shirt with the Slytherin crest on her right.

It was covered with her own pink sweater with big pearls. Her outfit was precisely how she wanted it to come out. She looked elegant yet hip. Everything was perfect. Selena Potter loved the sound of that word.

"Perfect," She winked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her long silver Marc Jacobs clutch that was on top of her glass coffee table. Inside was her iPhone, her iPod Nano Chromatic (She found the iPod touch to be such a stereotype), and her extra set of contact lenses that she put in the secret pocket, her wallet, and her student ID.

Selena hated bringing backpacks and brought book bags or messenger bags instead. She walked out of her room that could be a Palace Hotel presidential suite and walked out into the hall. She didn't even bother to pick up breakfast she knew that Pansy or Daphne would get her a coffee drink and yogurt.

--

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip girls back from the long great summer. I'm going to miss the sun and fun but everyone knows that the next 3 seasons will be anything but boring. Starting with Hr's appearance at Skye Nott's annual brunch. For those of you who have been living under a rock in Central park this news is juicier than Britney Spears and Madonna's onstage kiss._

_Remember last year during August when Hr shoved Queen S on the counter and caused her to almost break her head? I bet S still has bruises on her perfect little head of hers. Hr had to serve a month of community service, expulsion from Hogwarts, and a lot of scandalous reports. _

_And just when we thought it couldn't get any juicier Hr was spotted getting a cab to JFK and attending boarding school in New Haven, Connecticut. With Hr back will the Upper East Side ever be the same again? _

_I just love scandals, don't you?_

_You know you love me, _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"OMG, did you see her?" A freckle-faced girl whispered. "I heard she was taking 'mentally unstable' when she pushed Selena." Another girl injected. "Well I heard Hermione was on drugs and needed money from Selena because her parent's cut off her credit cards." A Ravenclaw girl stated.

Hermione hated this. The endless rumors being thrown back and forth, she didn't know how she would be able to handle another 9 months in Hogwarts. Her old Gryffindor friends Pavarati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, The Weasley twins, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, and even Neville Longbottom looked down on her.

Everyone didn't even bother to listen to her side of the story. She wouldn't want to either. Hermione knew she deserved every back-lash, ever rumor, every taunt, and every disgusted scowl that she would get from her classmates.

And yet she couldn't bring herself to accept this. Maybe if people knew what Selena really did they would side with her. If only people knew that Selena and Victor Krum, her boyfriend from Boston, were secretly dating behind her back.

_She betrayed me and yet everyone acts as if I betrayed her. _Hermione thought. A group of Slytherin girls who worshipped Selena and her friends glared at her as she started walking up the stairs of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts still looked the same. It was a very big, almost castle-like building on 55th. She could still see the 4 banners of the 4 school houses on the walls near the entrance. She caught the eye of the Gryffindor banner. The banner had a lion on it, representing courage and bravery. Hermione knew she wasn't courageous, she wasn't even brave.

She still had no idea why the observers put her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. She was known for being one of the smartest girls in her grade, with Selena and Draco trailing right behind her.

Hermione could once again hear all the exasperated exclamations from 2 Gryffindor freshmen. _"I don't know why they let murderers like her in this school." _Hermione heard the boy with blonde hair say.

Since when was she a murderer? The thought never once entered her mind. Maybe she attempted to hurt Selena, but never kill. Maybe it was because deep down inside, despite all the hostility and betrayal Hermione still cared.

Her friendship with Selena was unstable. They started becoming friends in the 6th grade when the houses were next to nothing. Selena and her agreed that their friendship should stay a secret since their friends would never approve of it. It may seem shallow but they live don the Upper East Side, and on the Upper East Side appearances meant everything.

So there they were the infamous and loved Queen S, the bitchiest and prettiest girl in New York and Hermione Granger, the smartest know-it-all Gryffindor. In front of the public they were enemies who hardly ever gave each other a second glance. Selena was the cream of crop after all. All the girls adored/hated her and all the boys luster after her.

Hermione was another story. She didn't aim to be Miss Popularity she focused on her grades and whatever it would take for her to get into Harvard, her dream school. Of course all the teachers loved her, why wouldn't they? She was the model student the Ravenclaws tried to be.

But no one would want to be in her position. She sprinted up the 2 sets of stairs and entered the auditorium. Millions of eyes were looking at her curiously. They all wanted to know if what Gossip Girl said was true. It apparently was. She walked down the criticizing gazed of her fellow Gryffindors and caught Ron's eye. He looked at her disapprovingly with a fixed glare.

Beside him was Seamus who looked at her briefly and just looked away. Then there was Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor boy who was known for having a crush on Hermione. Instead he was looking down at his maroon slack and avoided her.

Pavarati and Padma Patil were looking at her curiously as to where she would sit. It was quite obvious that she wasn't welcome to sit in Gryffindor after she lost them 500 points and was rumored to have physically hurt Selena.

She didn't have to think long because she heard Draco Malfoy call her last name. "Granger," He called. Hermione looked down briefly and turned around to the Slytherin side of the assembly room.

"How was New Haven? We heard you went Naomi Campbell on a woman who took your Brandy away when you were in rehab." Draco taunted her, causing the Slytherins to snicker. Draco was seated in between all his Slytherin friends as usual.

Draco Malfoy was Hogwarts' resident Slytherin Emperor. Everyone looked up to him for guidance. Hermione wanted to tell him that she never went to rehab but decided against it.

"Haven't you heard, Draco? I heard Granger hooked up with the men _and _women on the school board so they would let her in this year." Pansy Parkinson, a close friend of Selena's, added. Theodore Nott smirked.

"Careful, Pansy, we don't want her to hurt us again. Everyone knows she loves hurting people." Theodore drawled. Hermione ignored Theo's remark and looked over at Selena, who was simply smirking as she watched the situation. She knew for a fact that her fellow Slytherins would make her next 2 years in Hogwarts miserable.

Hermione attempted to walk away until she heard a familiar voice speak. "Granger," She heard Selena call her. Hermione looked at her. Her expression gave nothing away, as usual. "How was Connecticut?" She asked her almost too pleasantly.

"Okay," Hermione responded slowly. The rest of the Slytherins looked at her in curiosity. "So…" Selena started. She sat up from her seat right between Draco and Blaise and stalked up to her.

"I heard you got… What was that again?" Selena asked. "Oh yeah…" Selena nodded as if she just remembered. "I heard you got kicked out of Hillsdale High because you started selling drugs and cigarettes around campus. I called up there and talked to the Headmaster, he seemed really fond of you. Did you do him as well?" Selena asked in a bitchy tone.

Hermione was right to expect this. "I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. Isn't that how you got your 4.0, Granger? By sleeping with professors and selling alcohol? Isn't that the only way you could afford to get back into Hogwarts?" Selena asked. She put on a fake 'oops' expression on her face.

"Oh my, did I let that slip?" She put a hand right above her ruby red lips. She turned to her fellow Slytherins. "Her parents lost all their money 'cause her father got arrested for fraud and illegal exchange." Selena announced loud enough for the entire hall to hear. The Slytherins smiled in pride. They thought that Selena had gone soft when she walked away from Hermione yester day but here she was ruining Hermione Granger's life.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She knew that Selena would embarrass her and taunt her but she didn't expect a secret she confided in Selena during her freshman year to come out. Selena knew it hit her hard. She knew the effects and that's why she did it.

She wouldn't give the Slytherins the satisfaction they wanted to receive of seeing her cry but she couldn't help it. It was only her first day and yet all of this was already happening. The rest of the Slytherins were just smirked in satisfaction. Selena gave her one finally gave her one final fake smile and walked back to her seat.

_Screw this, _Hermione thought as she ran out the double doors. Why did she let herself go through this? She should have just stayed in Connecticut. But she knew she couldn't stay. Her father just got arrested and her mother was trying to keep this information out of the press' clutches. She needed to be there for her mom.

That was what she was there for. Not for anyone else.

--

Ginny Weasley stood next to her fellow freshmen as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, talked about the rules. Ginny didn't know much about Hermione Granger other than the fact that she was one of Ron's closest friends and the person who shoved Selena Potter, causing her to hurt her head and get a hazardous chemical on her wrist.

She knew that the scene 10 minutes ago must have been much more important than she gave it credit for. Ginny looked around the hall. The Slytherins were dressed in some of the finest designer outfits from Bendel's and Barney's to Milan and Paris. It seemed like High school is a whole new world compared to Junior High.

Ginny remembered her last year at Nightingale Middle School. Back there she tried her hardest to get in with the rich 'in' crowd that included Blair Zabini, Blaise Zabini's younger sister, Casey Black, Bellatrix Black's daughter, Mandy Diggory, Cedric Diggory's younger sister and some other popular kids.

Ginny looked around the assembly room and tried to spot them out of the almost 2,500 students in the hall. Mandy Diggory was flirting with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw prefect. Blair's face was glued to her lime green LG phone and Casey Black was leaning against the wall.

Suddenly she wondered how Casey Black felt being in a school where she didn't rule. She wasn't the 'It-girl' here. Girls like Pavarati Patil, Pansy Parkinson and of course Selena Potter were the It-girls. Ginny suddenly realized that all the 'most happening' girls' last names started with a 'P'. Did they have some secret sorority that only let girls in if their last name starts with a 'P'? Did it stand for popularity or something?

"And know I shall announce which houses the following students shall be in. All prefects please assist our new batch of freshmen." Dumbledore said in a kind and wise tone. She watched as the Hufflepuff prefect's nodded dutifully. The Slytherin prefects rolled their eyes. The Gryffindor prefects just nodded and the Ravenclaws were acting like suck ups as usual.

The rest of the students all started chattering in confusion. "I know that students are usually put in their respective house during junior high but we banned that rule seeing as how personalities and morals change throughout their pre-adolescent years." He explained.

"Andrew, Kyle"

"Hufflepuff"

"Black, Casey"

"Slytherin"

"Conner, Mark"

"Gryffindor"

"Carson, Brooke"

"Gryffindor"

"De Leon, Cleo"

"Ravenclaw"

"Denny, Matthew"

"Slytherin"

"Diggory, Mandy"

"Hufflepuff"

The names went on and on, once if was Ginny's turn she had to walk up the stage and face Dumbledore. "Ginevra Weasley," He started as he lifted his eyeglasses. Ginny side glanced and saw that most of them noticed her last name. Why did everyone look down at their family? Sure they were tight on money but it was simply because there were a lot of them. She could bet that Fred, George, and Ron had already ruined her reputation before she even came.

"Slytherin" He said. Ginny's head immediately snapped up. "Slytherin," She asked dumbfounded. She was a Weasley, she didn't belong in Slytherin! Slytherin was for rich and ambitious teenagers. Not Upper West Siders like her. Dumbledore sensed her discomfort and simply smiled at her. She looked at the Slytherins side.

A lot of them were yelling how outrageous it is to have her there. She agreed to. She couldn't be placed in Slytherin, she would be eaten alive. Ginny tried to catch Ron's eye but he was just yelling in outrage as well.

Harry Potter, Ginny's long time crush, looked just as confused as the others. Even Blair Zabini looked like she had just choked on her lip balm. _Say something! Say something! You can't go to Slytherin! Mum's going to kill you! _Ginny knew that she technically was a Legacy because of her great grandfather despite her social status.

Dumbledore let everyone calm down for 2 minutes. Once they have he gestured over to the Slytherin part of the room. Their seats were brown wood with Green accents. The freshmen stayed in front while the seniors stayed in the back. Her old classmates who she barely hung out with glared at her then turned away. She averted her head, the discomfort was nauseating.

"Over here," She heard a voice call her. She looked up and saw Selena beckoning her over with an eager face. Draco simply sat next to her, his face expressionless. Blaise, on the other hand, was too distracted by his sister's sorting to really pay attention as to where she would be sorted. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at her with clueless expressions, not that it was a new expression for them. Ginny looked around to see where Selena was pointing at. She then caught her eye and pointed to herself. When Selena nodded eagerly Ginny knew it wouldn't be that bad.

So she was in Slytherin, if she remembered correctly Slytherins had a reputation for being respected and popular, that's all Ginny wanted and she was being handed a golden ticket. She walked up to them and was instantly glad she was the only girl in the Weasley family. She wouldn't have to get stuck with the raggedy hand-me-downs.

Once she arrived at their row Selena smiled kindly at her and made Daphne move down a seat. Daphne looked at Selena and then Ginny and obliged. Ginny could feel Ron's gaze on her but wouldn't look back. She sat next to Selena who quickly faced her.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" She asked. Ginny was shocked at what a marvel she had become. The last time she honestly got a good look at her when it wasn't a social event was when she volunteered at the central library. Her day-to-day beauty looked beautiful too. Her curly hair fell on her back and complimented her green eyes that people refer to as Emeralds. Her perfect full lips looked so red that she wondered how she even got it to look like that.

"We used to go to the same Elementary school." Ginny answered. Selena formed an 'O' expression. "I can't believe you got sorted in Slytherin." She drawled. "I can't either," Draco scowled.

"Can you just give us a second?" She requested. Ginny nodded and brought out her Nokia communicator out of her vintage Gucci purse. It may have seemed out of the ordinary that Ginny Weasley could afford a vintage Gucci purse but it was something she got at a small vintage store in a corner at Brooklyn.

The woman who worked there said that the bottom was torn open and was on sale for a hundred dollars. She bought it and got her mom to sew it back together for her and voila, a vintage Gucci purse.

Selena was whispering something in Draco's ear, causing him to briefly look at her then he just looked straight ahead. Draco was known for being one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts which she knew irritated her bother. She knew why though. Draco was lean but not bulky and muscular, just enough for girls to be impressed.

His hair was cut neatly but still looked natural, almost as if he had just rolled out of bed. He had silver eyes that seemed to go well with his super pale skin. She opened her cell phone and read a text message.

**Ron: Slytherin?!?!?**

**Ginny: I had n-thing 2 do w/ it/**

**Ron: Always knew u were a Snake-lover.**

**Ginny: Am not. No idea why I'm even here.**

**Ron: Then y r u sittin' w/ Selena Bitch-a-lot and Draco 'ass' Malfoy?**

**Ginny: S invited me.**

**Ron: So? Didn't u c what she did 2 Herms.**

**Ginny: U act as if u were any nicer.**

Ginny remembered when she and Ron were getting hot dogs when they saw Hermione come up to them and as for forgiveness. Ron simply walked away.

**Ron: That's diff. **

**Ginny: How? It's none of ur business.**

**Ron: Harry's my friend and Selena is his sis and 'Mione is my ex-friend. They're all connected.**

Ginny knew she lost that one but couldn't respond since Selena turned her attention back to her. "Draco and I are heading off to advanced science just follow the prefects to your class." Selena commanded. "Come to the MET steps during lunch, we usually eat there." Selena said.

Ginny didn't know why Selena was being so nice to her. She hated Weasley's and Draco hated Weasley's so much more. She didn't know why but she didn't care either. On her first day she was already going to have lunch with them. No girl was ever invited unless there was something Selena or Draco wanted.

And Ginny knew she had nothing they could possibly want.

--

"Why did you invite her to lunch again?" Draco questioned as he ran his hair through his almost white hair. "Because I need her," Selena answered. "For what to full fill your community service." Draco scoffed.

"No to bring Granger down," Selena felt as if saying Hermione's last name would kill her. "And how does Weasley add into this equation?" Draco questioned as he winked at a Slytherin senior. The girl giggled giddily and ran off to tell her friends. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Ginny is totally wrapped around my finger. I'll get her to become 'BFFs' with Granger and dig up some secrets on her." Selena stated. Draco smirked. "I love it when your fierce you just seem so much more delicious." He whispered in her ear. He tugged on her green skirt but she quickly shook him off.

"One more time wouldn't kill you." He reminded her. "You see," Selena started as she looked into his eyes. "That's where you're wrong."


	3. Meetings on the MET

"_You're so lucky Harry isn't here, heaven knows he'll kill you if he found out you're here too." Selena murmured as she and Draco made their way to Selena's bedroom in France. Despite what other people may have thought James and Lily were good friends with the Malfoys. They were both business friends and real friends. _

_Draco's parents decided to go around Europe to visit some of their relatives in London and a few Blacks who lived in France. Draco, naturally, wasn't pleased by this but decided to come since Blaise would be spending his summer in Southern France while Selena and Harry spent it in Northern France. _

_Lucius and Narcissa dropped by and Draco decided he'd rather spend the remaining of the summer in Selena's vineyard than with his relatives and parents for one more second. Lucius was hesitant at first, wondering how it would appear to his relatives but with one small whisper from Narcissa he had agreed. _

_Harry, luckily, decided to go back to New York early so that he could still spend some of the summer with his friends, which was fine with Selena. Selena's bedroom was quite different from her one in New York._

_The walls were plain white with beautiful and expensive paintings hanging on them. Her four-poster bed was so big that even she felt as if she had to struggle just to get up. Her room was big, of course, Selena was a sucker for huge rooms. Draco didn't complain though, he was a sucker for the extravagant things as well. _

"_Scar head can't even beat Weasel at fencing, let alone me." Draco reminded her. Selena smirked. Despite Harry and Draco's strong feud she never felt as if she had to pick. Everywhere else Draco is her best friend. In private Harry and her acted like twins, telling each other their own personal insecurities and how their parents leaving them caused a wound that they knew wasn't easily healed. _

_Then again Draco saw that side of her too. But even if he denies it Selena remembered when Draco once broke down in front of her because his father was almost arrested when he was 14. It scared him to think that his father, his role model would face a disgraceful faith. She and Draco were alike in that sense. When it came to their parents they acted so vulnerable. _

_She sat down on the seat next to his, catching the smell of cologne. To avoid having to come up with a new topic she brought her cell phone out and looked at the time. 10:46 PM. Her mom and dad had to fly to England for a 2 day business meeting, which was perfectly fine with her, again._

_Without hesitation Draco took her iPhone and threw it at the opposite love seat. Before Selena could catch sight of what he was doing he kissed her on the lips. The kiss was intense, definitely something she wasn't used to. The only person she had ever done it with was Cedric Diggory, her ex-boyfriend who passed away. _

_It hurt her because she actually did care about Cedric. Not in the way she cared about Harry or Draco, no, of course not. But enough for her to grow a scar she couldn't heal. This was right after she woke up after the Hermione incident. Blaise told her the news and when she asked him now what her reaction was he said she didn't move. _

_But it slowly grew on her. The way his lips tasted, she had always thought he was cold. He was the complete opposite, he was warm and alive. 2 things she had never felt with Cedric. Cedric was never one for physical affections. Only at Selena's strong insistence and threats did he agree for them to loose their virginity to each other. _

_He kissed her slightly slower and stood up, and led her towards the door he closed the door with his right foot and started to…_

"Selena," Pansy hissed. Selena shook her head of her summer memories. She faced Pansy, who's usually bob cut hair was spiked. "Weasel is coming." She nudged her. Selena looked up from her Caesar salad and saw Ginny Weasley walking on the side walk.

_Spotted: G walking up the steps of the MET who will is be G? Family or Popularity?_

Her Slytherin group continued their tradition of eating lunch at the Metropolitan Museum of Arts staircase. Selena, Pansy, and Daphne sat on the very top steps while Draco and Blaise along with Crabbe and Goyle sat at the lower one. The position didn't mean anything though. It was just how they usually did it. Others like Theodore Nott, Blair Zabini (A new addition), and Casey Black also joined them.

"Ginny," Selena called. She nudged Pansy and Daphne who called her over as well. Selena could tell she hesitated since she was looking at them and her brothers. Selena looked over at her brothers who were beckoning her over with eager faces. Her brother Harry was sitting there and continued to eat his sandwich, as if he wasn't aware of the drama happening around the school.

Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom were awkwardly talking to each other. It was rumored that they had hooked up during the summer. Ginny gave her brothers one final look and walked towards the Slytherins.

Despite the fact that her brothers would probably get her back later nothing could be worst than blowing off Selena. Technically Selena had asked her to eat lunch with them before her brothers. She took a seat right next to Blair Zabini.

Out of all her freshman class mates she found Blair to be one of the most polite girls she had ever met. She was so well mannered that Ginny felt like she would be a pig compared to her. Sadly there was no seat left where she wouldn't be surrounded by the upper classmen.

_Everyone knows that fashion is the number one thing on this clique's check list. Will Little G be able to pass her first test or will she go back to where she belongs: at the second hand bargain basement?_

Daphne swallowed her bacon strip and eyed Ginny's bag. "Is that…" Daphne started, giving it one more look. "Is that a Gucci from the 1960's?" Daphne almost yelled. Ginny looked down at her black-based leopard printed Gucci that she had gotten from the corner vintage shop. It was her most prized possession and the fact that Daphne Greengrass, a resident princess Slytherin, had noticed meant she deserved to get some new cloth.

Ginny looked up again with a rather coy smirk. Blaise, Draco, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle hardly paid attention to what was happening. Instead they talked amongst themselves about Proffesor Snape, who was changing up the curriculum for this year's chemistry class.

"Yeah," Ginny confirmed. "Where'd you get it, Ginny?" Blair inquired. It was rare that any Slytherin would give her the time of day, of ever call her by her first name. She thought about telling them that she got it half-broken from a vintage store but decided not to. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"My Dad is connected with this one guy who works at this exclusive warehouse in Los Angeles. He knew how much I loved Gucci and had loads of them at home so he decided to get this one exclusively for me." She explained. She watched at Casey enviously looked at her handbag. Ginny snorted mentally. Casey was known for having a wide range of Vintage clothes and yet she was jealous over her Gucci. So she lied it wasn't a big deal. Fred and George lied all the time.

"You can afford a Gucci?" Pansy asked. "I heard your family could barely afford food." Pansy said. "I'm surprised you can still afford food with all that cosmetic surgery you pay for." Ginny countered confidentley, surprising herself. The guys had looked up in surprise as Pansy gasped.

"I'm so rich I could buy your world if I wanted to." Pansy reminded her. "Are you sure you can afford it? Last time I checked that nose lift of yours caused you a lot of money." Selena injected. Pansy faced her almost as if she was betrayed. "Stop being so uptight, Pansy," Selena eyed her and she immediately calmed down.

Just then her 2 brother, Fred and George, walked to their groups. She could tell that they were holding back all their comments on her being sorted into Slytherin. "Ginny would you like…"Fred started. "To eat with us," George continued. "For lunch," They concluded. Draco snickered. Fred snapped his head at Draco. "What's your problem? Fred snarled.

"The fact that they let commoners like you come to Hogwarts, Everyone knows that you Gryffindorks like you shouldn't even be a house." Draco replied. Fred glared at him. "At least our father wasn't threatened to be arrested." George reminded him, he pulled up his Gryffindor polo shirt sleeves.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that," Draco warned him as he stood up and faced the Slytherins. "You should have more respect for your superiors." He reminded them. "You? Superior?" Fred snickered. "You may be rich but everyone knows that you and your family are nothing but trash." George insulted him. He high-fived Fred but their triumph didn't last long because Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were already charging for them.

Draco punched George hard on his face, causing him to loose his balance. Fred looked at George and then at Draco. He attempted to lung him but Crabbe had already grabbed George's body and tried to pull him down. Now everyone was looking at them curiously. Selena and the girls were watching as if looking away would damage their eyesight.

Harry stood up and shoved Draco, who shoved him back. Blaise and Theodore decided to join as well, causing uproar among all the other Hogwarts classmates who tried to catch sight of the situation. Ron and Seamus joined in, intent on protecting their names as Gryffindors.

_Spotted: Gryffindors and Slytherins going head-to-head in a non-athletic event. What even is it you ask? Why the most entertaining and scandalous event of all: Lunch hour._

Selena had finally had enough and grabbed Draco and Harry, who were furiously fighting each other like two raging bulls, and pulled them away from the fight. All of them stopped and looked at their two team leaders. "Stop it," Selena hissed more at Draco than Harry. When it came to the two of them she knew Draco would be more likely to start the fight up again. She picked up Draco's book bag and her lunch and handed it to Draco. Draco gave Harry one final dirty look before Selena pulled him away towards Draco's limo.

--

"Could you believe that?" Daphne exclaimed 5 minutes after the showdown. She showed Blaise and Pansy the video of the fighting. "I throw such a great punch!" Blaise exclaimed. "Yeah, you do," Pansy agreed seductively as she placed her right hand on his chest and started kissing his jaw line. Blaise shook her off quickly. "Get off me you slut, you disgust me!" Blaise glared at Pansy who tried to seem as if she was offended.

"But Blaise, what about that night at the end of year dance?" Pansy asked him, pouting. "It was a lapse of judgement. I wouldn't have done it if I nailed Hannah Abbot like I was supposed to. You were just another whore who was at the right place at the right time." Blaise yelled, loud enough for all everyone to hear. Pavarati Patil, a somewhat social climbing Gryffindor, took a picture of it and quickly sent it to Gossip Girl.

_This just in BZ badmouthing P, why so sad P? I thought the rule was that you screw them then you're through with them? Could our resident player actually be hurt?_

_--_

"This day couldn't get any more dramatic." Harry muttered as he and Ron looked at Fred and George ho were holding ice bags on their jaws and eyes. "Tell me about it," Ron muttered. "I can't believe my sister, my twin sister, is actually friends with scum like Draco Malfoy!" Harry exasperated.

"C'mon Harry you can't be all that surprised." George told him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron inquired curiously. "Think about it. Only Legacies are allowed in Slytherin so she naturally filled that role. She's selfish, clever, and ambitious: the key traits of a Slytherin." George explained. "Still," Harry said stubbornly.

The nurse came back in with band aids in her hands. "It's only the first day back and you Slytherins are already picking a fight." She told Crabbe and Goyle who just rolled their eyes. "Weasley started it: He insulted Lucius Malfoy." Crabbe explained. Ron faced them, anger written all over his face.

"Malfoy started it, you know he did. You Slytherins just worship him so much that you don't realize what a bastard he is." Ron snapped at Crabbe. "Let it go, Ronnie. We all know the real reason why you're pissed." Fred put a hand on Ron's wrist.

"What would that be?" Ron asked, bewildered. Fred and George looked at each other, amused. "Don't be dense, Ronnie." George told him. "It doesn't suite you when you actually aren't." Fred continued. Harry raised his eyebrow. "What are they talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

Fred and George glanced at each other and responded. "Selena," They said as if it was so obvious. Ron's eyes immediately grew wide. "Selena Potter? What does she have to do with this?" Harry noted that Ron always said his twin sister's full name. It was probably because he didn't know her enough to actually be able to call her by her first name.

"Isn't it obvious?" Goyle spoke up from his seat. Ron momentarily forgot he was angry at them and looked at them curiously. "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "We may be dumb but at least we're not that dense." Crabbe snorted and lifted his pudgy hand up to meet Goyle's high-five.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped. He didn't like not knowing what was going on every time he didn't it always ended up badly. "Everyone knows that you fancy her." George explained to Ron as he sat up from the small hospital bed and faced him. "Me? Fancy Selena Potter? She's a bitch." Ron reminded them, earning a small glare from Harry. Ron faced him, his face already apologetic. "I'm sorry, Harry I didn't mean anything bad about that… It's just that Selena and I aren't the best of friends if you catch my drift." Ron apologized. Harry wasn't necessarily mad though.

Ron and Selena never go along. Harry was friends with Ron ever since the 5th grade when he and Ron met at central park and yet his sister never liked him. She thought that Ron was nothing but a user who became friends with him because he was a Potter.

"But you would want to be, wouldn't you?" Fred smirked and sat up as well. "No, I don't." Ron clarified intensely. "You don't think we've noticed? We've seen you staring at her on the Met, trying to insult her whenever you can, and then you go crimson when she insults you back." George explained.

"Plus you always show off whenever she's cheer leading for Slytherin. We've seen the picture of her in your pocket." Fred smiled as Ron had realized this. He did always get a feeling of acting like a show off whenever Selena was around. He found her extremely attractive. _Who wouldn't? _Ron asked himself. Selena was known for being the prettiest girl on the Upper East Side, 2nd smartest girl in her year, Head cheerleader and Field Hockey star.

Was it true? Did he really like Selena, the Upper East Side's notorious queen bee?

_Everyone knows that Lonely boy has been crushing on S since the 4__th__ grade when she gave him her chocolate ice cream because he didn't have anything else to eat. _

_But will R be able to handle something as sour as S herself?_

--

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts. Most people were at class except for him and 18 other students in his year. It was probably because it was his homeroom and he was free to lounge around the school. He really didn't feel like it though. He didn't feel like himself ever since Hermione Granger came back from Connecticut.

Harry and Hermione Granger were friends because of their friends. She was good friends with Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and Lavender. Harry was close friends with the same people and they therefore became acquainted. But there was a secret Harry never admitted.

He knew everything there was to know about Hermione Granger. He knew her mannerisms, her opinions, her decisions, and her past. He may seem like a stalker but he was just so painfully observant when she was around. She was like this vault he tried to open up. He had tried every combination but he just couldn't do it.

Hermione Jane Granger interested him. There was something about her that seemed so mysterious and so complex. There was actually something in her other than just fashion and boys. She had opinions, she was smart, and was one of the most amazing girls he had ever met. The other thing that Harry knew was that she was his sister's best friend.

Draco may have been Selena's male best friend and counterpart but he knew that Daphne and Pansy weren't really her friends. They were her allies, her servants, her pose if you will. They were anything but her friends. Her true best friend was Hermione. He knew it perfectly well.

He would hear them talking about the latest gossip when they thought he was at Football practice. He had read Selena's cell phone and saw that they texted throughout the night. He personally found this a good thing. Hermione would be a good influence on her, maybe then she would ditch those Slytherins and actually try to find new friends.

_Yeah right, _Harry snorted. His sister needed image and popularity like a person needed bread and water. That's all she cared about and Harry hated that about her. He stopped when he heard quiet sobs from the Hogwarts astronomy tower, a place he went to when he felt lonely or upset. He quietly walked up the stairs and opened the brown mahogany door.

Hermione's slightly bushy hair fell near her face as she cried quietly on the floor. Her back rested on the grey brick wall and she hugged her legs for support. He watched her. It was the first time he had ever seen Hermione break down before. He found it… sad.

She looked up at him, trying to hold down her hiccups. "What… What do you want?" She barely choked out. "To accuse me of something again? Let me guess, I robbed a bank to pay for my drug obsession? I modeled lingerie on the internet so that I could get my 4.0? What? What else you want to say?" She accused Harry.

He looked into her eyes and sighed. Harry pulled out his red tissue in his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm on you side." He whispered. There was shock but also relief in Hermione's eyes. It was as if it was the last thing she expected.

"What?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. "I'm on your side." Harry repeated as he sat down next to her. She looked at him straight in his emerald eyes. He looked so much like Selena but still so different. She was scared he might turn out to be a monster just like Selena did.

"Why?" She asked. "Everyone hates me, I hurt your sister." Hermione asked. Harry looked at her briefly and looked down. "I know why though," Harry explained. "I know why you did it. She was your best friend." Hermione was now alive and sober.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" Hermione asked. "There's more to the story than you think." Harry clarified. Hermione let go of her legs and face him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Selena never stole Viktor from you." Harry explained. "Wait, what?" Hermione asked again. "Selena never wanted Viktor she was too in love with Cedric to give him a second glance. It was Viktor who wanted her. Viktor wanted her badly but she had rejected him because of you." He said. Realization hit Hermione. It explained a lot. It explained why Viktor wanted to hang out at her house a lot because of Selena.

"Then why is Selena mad at me?" Hermione asked. Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "Besides the fact that I accidentally slammed her head." Hermione added. He sighed. "Because she thought you were… jealous." Harry answered. "She thought that you wanted to bring her down because you couldn't stand her being better than you."

"That's pretty conceited." Hermione muttered.

_The boy who lived and the girl who killed having a heart-to-heart, could this feud finally be over or is it just beginning._

--

"Last time I checked I didn't invite you over." Selena snapped irritably. "I came here to talk." Hermione said, keeping her voice steady. "Really? You came here to talk? Why don't you let me get a ambulance on the line and then we can talk." Hermione knew it was coming. She sighed and sat down on the being day bed. Selena ignored her completely.

"We need to talk." Hermione clarified. She waited for Selena to respond, she didn't. "Fine since you're not talking then listen." She could see she reacted. "I never meant to hurt you, physically and emotionally. I was just so mad because I thought that you were hooking up with Viktor behind my back." Hermione looked at her. She still continued to read Truman Capote's Breakfast at Tiffany's book.

"I guess I was upset. You never wanted anyone to find out we were friends, it was like you were ashamed of me. I didn't know what I was thinking, it was an accident. I had never meant to push you. If I could go back I would have never hurt you. I was just filled with anger I couldn't take it." Hermione explained. Her expression was still intact. She looked serene, almost as if Hermione wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. She stayed quiet for a few second until Selena finally shut her book and left it on the white stool. Selena stood up and walked upstairs without a single word. Hermione stood there, confused. Hermione explained to her everything and yet she blew her off. Was Selena really that hard. She was just about to walk out when she heard steps coming down from the staircase.

Selena came back holding a black journal in her hand. Selena looked up and opened it. "_November 16, Dear Diary I hate this life of mine. I absolutely hate it. Today I went to Cedric's burial, it was devastating. I couldn't believe how he looked. His face was so white, his body so lifeless. I didn't cry though, Cedric wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. He would have wanted me to move on. That was what he wanted and I would do everything I can to make sure he got what he wanted._"

Selena flipped the page. "_Dear Diary, Today I came back from the therapist. They think that I'm having grieving problems. They asked me what other events had happened that had caused me to act that way. I was tempted to say 'Oh, let me see my boyfriend dies, my bodies sore, and my best friend has ran off to Connecticut.' But I could tell that the therapist would get a laugh from that one."_

Hermione looked at her, wondering what she had wanted her to understand through these diary entries. _"I don't know why I feel like this. I feel like everyone has left me, Cedric, My parents, and now Hermione. I know it was her fault I am physically unstable but I miss her. Whatever I did I wish I never did. That way at least she would hate me, but be there instead of her vanishing. Doesn't she get it? Doesn't she know that the reason I'm incredibly angry isn't because she hurt me but because she had left me? She knows what's going on but she didn't even come back. I'm miserable now and it seems like Draco's the only one who wants to be there for me these days."_

Selena looked up from her journal, her eyes filled with tears. "Tell me why you're apologizing. Is it so that I'll stop picking on you? So that you and your family can be in peace? So that everyone will stop hating you?" Selena questioned her angrily.

"Isn't that why you're apologizing? So that your suffering will stop? Didn't you ever stop and consider who was really getting hurt? Didn't you think about the fact that I was the one who got hurt, I was the one who lost a person she loved, I was the one who went through misery."

Selena was right, she always was all along. Wasn't Hermione the one who did this? Wasn't she the one who abandoned her? True they may have been on the outs but any good best friend would have come home to be there for her. Even Draco, the most insensitive Slytherin of all, was there for her when she cried. Hermione thought more about the results of her mistake. She thought about her friends and how they would hate her, her reputation, and her family name.

Was it so hard for her to think of Selena as the victim, to think that she was the one under pain and suffering. Yes it was, because girls like Selena weren't the victims of the story. But Hermione would have to realize that Selena was just as vulnerable to attacks as the next person.

"But I guess you never stopped to consider that, didn't you?" Selena looked straight into her eyes. There was a reason why people adored her. It wasn't because she was beautiful or rich. It was because, deep down inside, they knew she was smart and had a good head above her shoulders.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I never did." She whispered. Selena furiously wiped her eyes. "Don't think that just because we had this conversation you're off the hook." She reminded her. "You're still done, Granger."

Hermione didn't care anymore. She would let Selena hit her with her best shot.

She knew Selena gave her the same vulnerability as well.

_Hr has admitted defeat but it looks like S hasn't stopped attacking. _

_Game on ladies._

_**AN: Do you like the story? Please review I love reviews so much. I worked really hard on this chapter, I think you can tell ; ) **_

_**Please review and make any suggestions. What do you think of the characters? What about the plot line? Who do you think Harry should fall for? Who should Selena fall for? Draco or Ron? Should Ginny be accepted into the Slytherins? Should there be some Blaise/Pansy romance.**_

_**Tell me! : )**_


	4. The Upper West Side

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I wait here forever just to see you smile_

_Cause it's true I am nothing without you_

Ron continued to hum the first verse of Sum41's song 'With me'. He liked the song a lot, he felt as if he could just relate to it. He tried his best not o think about her name. _Selena _he thought. It was a good try while it lasted. For the last hour he sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, avoiding thinking about Selena Potter, his best friend's twin sister.

It was unavoidable, of course. She was unavoidable. Were Fred and George right? Did he really like the raven haired Slytherin? He spent all his time trying to seem like he didn't only to find that he actually did. Perhaps it was time he owned up to it, he did want her.

He didn't like it though. She was known for being cold hearted and stuck up. She was the stereotypical perfect snob daughter that she was known to be. But even Ron knew that Selena wasn't just another socialite who looked down at him. She was a real person, she had demons that followed her around and wants that she tried to fulfill.

_I used to think of her as winter. _Ron thought. When he was 14 years old he had come up with the perfect way to describe Selena, winter. Winter's were all white, it covered whatever it could so people could marvel at her beauty. No one would have to see the imperfection of the surroundings. It was also cold but it somehow made the weather seem slightly warmer. The snow wasn't easily melted either, it took weeks before all the ice could be melted away.

Selena was exactly like that. She hid all her imperfections and insecurities behind masks and insults so that people wouldn't have to see how broken she truly was. People found her cold but she was secretly warm. Selena Potter was just like winter.

Ron had always liked winter.

--

"_Hey Draco I know you're probably busy but um… Do you mind coming over?" _The speakers of Draco's phone said. It was 2 weeks ever since the first day and Draco started to draw away from Selena, his best friend. It was weird for him to start isolating Selena. Just a week ago when she asked him to be her science partner he ignored her and teamed up with Blaise instead. 6 days before that she had called him and asked him to join her and Blaise to watch Reality Bites on Blaise's new big screen.

He had ignored her, he shook her off, because he knew he had to. Draco had realized something, each second he spent with her made him softer. The Draco he knew would have never been tempted to buy roses for a girl he had sex with once. The Draco he knew never dressed to impress Selena. The Draco he knew never acted vulnerable around anyone.

Draco couldn't loose himself, no matter what. Sadly fate wasn't on his side as his black door opened and in came the girl he was thinking about. Her eyes looked as if she had been crying, which wasn't usually the case.

"Draco I don't know what to do with Hermione," She started. "I know that I shouldn't be weak or anything but every time I do something to embarrass her I feel… guilty." Selena admitted. Draco knew it was coming he had to say it. If he wanted to stay himself he would have to ditch her. He had noticed the changes in himself and he wouldn't let it go on anymore.

His father, the rich and powerful Lucius Malfoy, would never approve of him going soft. He just wouldn't. "How is this my problem?" Draco questioned her with his guarded eyes. She looked taken back for a bit.

"What's been going on with you lately, Drake?" Selena asked, breaking out her sorrow. "You've been acting as if I'm just… I'm just some…" She struggled to say the words. "Just some what?" Draco questioned. "Just another girl," Selena answered quietly.

"Isn't that true," Draco snapped. She looked at him with pain in her eyes. She wasn't used to people treating her like that. She just turned around and walked away.

--

The walk around the Upper West Side was refreshing compared to his house. In his house Percy was going on and on about his job while Billy was talking to his girl friend Fleur on his cell phone. The house was busy, as usual. Ron wondered if Harry's life was ever like that. Did Harry ever have to go through all the family fuss? No, he wouldn't have to. Ron decided that Harry was too much of a 'legacy' as Draco called it to really have those kind of problems.

He loved the Upper West Side. Everything was just so free spirited, he didn't have to dress to impress like the people on the Upper East Side. Around here he could be himself without having to be scared of being judged.

He saw a guy with black, blue, and green hair on his head. He carried around a clarinet and a tuba. There was another girl who was an African American. She was listening to her iPod as she broke out into hip hop dance moves.

Finally he had arrived at Alice Tully hall. It was near the Lincoln Center, his favorite place in all of New York City. Everything about it was just so artistic. He hoped that one day he would have the inspiration write a song.

Ron felt his stomach turn as he caught sight of his favorite Slytherin girl. Selena Potter sat on the steps all alone. The Alice Tully Hall was closed for renovations and therefore had no lights on. He had two choices. He could turn around and ignore her presence like he should or walk over there and ask her why she was there.

Ron reminded himself that the only time Selena Potter ever gave him the time of day was when she was insulting the Weasley's or insulting him. He hated himself for loving a monster like her. _Is that what you really think? _A voice in Ron's head asked him. _What's that supposed to mean? _Another voice asked.

Ron knew the answer to that one. He didn't think of her as a monster, just a bit of a snake. _And that's why she's in Slytherin. _The first voice pointed out. _Leave me alone! _Ron yelled to the two voices. He walked over to her until he had regained his consciousness.

Did he actually want to put himself in that position? No he didn't. Ron turned his heel before she could see him.

"Weasley," A voice asked questioningly. _Too late, _Both voices in his head said. Ron turned around and faced her. He noticed that her usually neat and ironed hair was a bit messy. Her raven hair fell near her face as she was crouching. Her eyes seemed dry and slightly red with a few signs of crying. She was dressed in a simple black sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't sound angry like she usually did. She just sounded curious and slightly confused. "I usually go walking around here." Ron explained. "It keeps me from going insane." Ron added. Selena chuckled softly. "Same here," She admitted.

"So what brings you to the Upper West Side, this isn't usually where Gossip Girl spots you. You're usually at Bliss getting facials or having dinner at Butter." Ron rambled on and on about the past places she was usually found. "Gossip Girl doesn't have any spies here." Selena cut him off.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ron pointed out. She let out a small smirk. "It's so Weasley of you to notice." Selena shook her head. Ron sat down next to her which caused her to move her Louis Vouitton handbag to the opposite side. "I usually come here when I need to think." Selena explained. She kept her eyes straight, avoiding his gaze.

"What do you need to think about?" He asked her. She looked at him, eyeing his red hair. "How hair could be that red," She joked. It was the first time Selena didn't pick on him. Maybe people were wrong about her after all. "Seriously," Ron chuckled as he said it. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone slightly softer.

"Why should I tell you?" Her voice was slightly guarded know. He just looked at her until she gave in. "Harry has been acting weird. He acts as if he's keeping something from me. Granger is… Granger. My parents… they wouldn't care and now Draco…" She trailed off.

_Draco _The name echoed in Ron's head. He hated Draco, he loather him. He was just such a selfish spoiled bully. He acts as if he owns the Upper East Side when all her really owned was the Palace Hotel, The Tribecca Star, Property all over Manhattan, and… Okay, okay so he did own a large amount on the Upper East Side but it was his father who owned it anyway.

"Now Draco's blowing me off," Selena finished. "It's like they all like walking away from me." She confessed. "As sad as it may sound I don't really have too many real friends." She confessed, looking at him with her green eyes that seemed deep in sorrow.

"You? Not have friends? You're Selena Potter, everyone wants to be your friend." Ron exasperated. "I don't have friends I have fans. They all just hang out with me because I'm some kind of goddess to them." Selena snapped, her eyes narrowed furiously. Ron snorted.

"What?" She questioned him. He shook his head, amused. "Nothing," Ron said unconvincingly as he still carried a small smile. "Tell me," She commanded furiously as she smacked his right arm with her Armani scented hand.

"It's just…" Ron started. "You're not the Selena Potter everyone makes you out to be." Ron said, looking down at his old navy corduroy pants. "What's that supposed to mean?" Selena inquired. Ron looked up and saw in her eyes complete wonder. Ron smiled. "People think that you're some spoiled brat who walks around with day-to-day PMS when you're really just…" Ron trailed off.

"Just what?" She asked in almost a whisper. "Just a person," He answered. She looked at him, more confused than ever.

"Everyone thinks that you're something else. To guys you're a goddess. To girls you're a role model. To parents you're Little Miss Perfect. To teachers you're the model student. And to everyone else… you're the type of person who surpasses perfection." Ron admitted. "I just realize now that you're just a person. You can't be all those things at once without getting sick of it once and a while. Maybe that's why you feel alone, because you try so hard to be what everyone expects that people who expect nothing get so much more than they bargain for."

"You're going to have to explain a bit clearer." She said, her gaze set on his mouth. "Think about it. All Harry wants from you is that you be a good twin sister. Instead you walk around and try to prove that you're more than his sister. Hermione… Well she just wants you to give it a rest but you obviously aren't. And Draco… I don't really know what he wants from you. But the point is that the people who are a big part of your life get sick of you trying to prove yourself all the time. Everyone knows you're a superstar, no need to prove it anymore." Ron explained to her. He looked at her, really looked at her. Something about Selena was off, it was as if he had revealed to her the reason for all her suffering.

"You're right," She admitted. "Since when did you get smart?" She asked sarcastically. "Since when did Slytherins have a heart?" Ron snarled back. The moment was over. She had opened up and closed up again. The moment was merely a fragment that would not be picked on again. Ron wouldn't think about it and neither would she because the truth was they were cowards.

Despite the fact that Ron was a Gryffindor he wasn't all that brave to face this. Their conversation would be hidden in a trunk in their minds and would be stored away forever. They simply weren't strong enough to actually explore their new found comfort in each other.

She sighed for a moment and looked down the pavement. "Well Weasley I have to go plan a hostile take over on Hermione Granger." Selena said in that Queen Bee tone of hers. "And now that this awkward conversation is over I can go back to hating you now." Ron replied, his voice mustered with loathing.

Selena stood up and stretched her shirt. She picked up her brown Louis Vouitton and brought out her iPhone and got ready to text her Limo to pick her up. Ron stood up as well and started walking back to the direction from which he came.

"Weasley," Selena's velvet voice called after him. Ron turned around, his mind blank. "Thanks," She thanked him and started clicking on her iPhone.

Tonight Ron might actually be able to write a song.


	5. House to House interaction

_Spotted: __**DM**__ at 9610 with his infamous parents __**LM**__ and __**NM**__. D was hitting on some random girl. No surprise though, __**D**__ has been hooking up with so many girls even I can't keep up. What's wrong __**D**__?Is there something you're not telling us?_

_**PP**__ was spotted at Henri Bendel's looking for a new scarf at the men's department. Trying to impress a boy, P? Then there's __**HG**__ or __**Hr**__ who has been MIA (Missing in Armani) for the last 2 days. Is __**Hr**__ keeping a secret we should know about? And I wonder what __**RW**__ feels? I thought those 2 were Best friends. And then there's __**SP**__ who has been spending her time on the Upper West Side Lincoln Center watching ballet and watching jazz music. Since when was __**S**__ such a music fan?_

_Another person spotted at a not-so-predictable area. __**Ginny Weasley**__ (She's not special enough to have an alas) has been spotted at Soho where she was spotted arguing with a Britney Spears wannabe for a Zac Posen mini-dress. I sure didn't expect __**Ginny Weasley**__ to grow some spunk when she entered Slytherin. _

_New year, new drama. Things sure are heating up for there Upper East, and west, Siders. Will DM continue to hook up with anything on 2 legs? What's up with PP at the men's department? How long will Hr stay MIA? Is RW planning to make a comment? Has SP gone artistic on us? And what about Ginny Weasley who's just a little gold fish swimming with the sharks. It's no longer snack time and pigtails Ginny, this is Hogwarts and what goes down must come out._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_

Selena was listening to 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat dolls as she worked on her next cheer leading routine for the first ever match against Hufflepuff. _1 and 2 and 3 and 4, jump and twist and cartwheel…_

Suddenly she stopped when she heard a light laugh coming from the room across hers. She pulled off her white ear plugs and turned around. She wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead and walked over to her white double doors. She opened them and looked directly at the brown doors that covered her twin brother's room.

She pressed her right ear against the door and heard a female voice laughing. She narrowed her eyebrows and took a quick peek at the glass window of Harry's door and saw familiar bushy read hair sitting on his black leather sofa.

_What? _Selena's felt nauseated. What was her sworn enemy doing at her brother's bedroom? It didn't matter. All she knew was that Hermione was going down. Just 2 weeks ago she apologized to her and now she's trying to get in between her and her brother.

There was no way that she would let Hermione take her brother. He was all she had and she wasn't about to let some know-it-all Gryffindor take him away from her as if he was last year's Stella McCartney mini-dress.

Selena chuckled. Of course Hermione would do this, she loved ruining her life. Wasn't it enough that she causes Selena a trip to emergency room? The anger was fuming out with her. She let Granger go long enough. All she had to do was think of a way to get back at her for everything she's done.

Selena suddenly wished she was a cartoon character so she could have a lit light bulb on her head. An Idea was conceived. The execution would need to take place soon. And who better to execute a plan than her favorite partner in crime?

--

"What may I do to be of service?" Draco drawled the second Selena had finished dragging him to an abandoned broom closet. She closed the door and smirked. "I need someone terminated." She explained. "And who might this person be?" He asked. He tried his best to keep his voice steady. Ever since he gave up on the raven-haired girl he had been drowning himself with numerous women. He thought that it would give him the strength to be 'just friends' with her again. It obviously didn't.

"She's a bushy-haired, buck-toothed, whore of a Gryffindor." Selena scowled as she described her. "Granger?" He asked her. She nodded. Draco thought for a moment. "What's the plan?" He asked, smiling evilly.

"You still have that private investigator on speed dial, right?" She inquired, her one eyebrow raised expectantly. Draco grinned. It's been a while since he and Selena have worked together; he knew this would be fun.

"Of course," Draco answered smoothly. "We need dirt on Granger; once we find it we can exploit it." The infamous evil grin that everyone in Hogwarts feared was once again plastered on her face. Draco smirked at this. "I always did want to watch Granger fall on that ass of hers." Draco commented.

"Then it's agreed?" Selena inquired. Draco nodded. "It's agreed," He answered back. Selena gave him one final sly smile and looked directly into his eyes. "Just don't fail me, Draco." She told him smoothly. "You're usually an expert in that category but I'd rather not fail in this." With that she walked out of the broom closet.

--

"Settle down," Professor Snape snapped at the class. Harry held back his laughter when Seamus was telling him about how he caught Neville Longbottom dancing with a broom. "Mr. Potter is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Snape drawled.

Harry hated Snape. It was quite clear ever since his first year at Hogwarts. Snape hated Harry and all the Gryffindors so much that he loved having an excuse to blow up on them. "No," He stuttered. The Slytherins snickered at the Golden Boy's discomfort.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him but turned around and walked towards the white board. "Before anything I would just like to say that Dumbledore has a new concept he is trying to make all of you learn. 'house-to-house' interaction' is his new priority for the school year. He believes that making houses supported clique culture and therefore wants to encourage interaction among houses." He explained, a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Snape hated Gryffindors. And knowing that his house would have to interact with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs was enough to drive the hook-nosed man insane. "Therefore he believes that he should start with the two rival houses." He looked at the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. They were all angrily whispering 'law suit' and 'he wouldn't dare' to each other.

"He has created a confidential list that not even Headmistress McGonagall was permitted access to it. Another belief of his is that, despite position, we should all be treated equally." The venom in Snape's voice was so noticeable that even Neville had noticed.

"This is an outrage." Draco spoke-up roughly. "My father would never approve of me being thrown in with a bunch of legacy-traitors like Weasel over there or a murderer like Granger!" Draco exasperated. The Slytherins all nodded in agreement while the Gryffindors glared at him.

"Like we would want to be mixed in with a bunch of spoiled-rotten snakes like you," Harry told him, his eyes filled with anger. Draco stood up from his seat beside Goyle and walked over to Harry's seat. "Last time I checked I wasn't addressing you, Potter." Draco reminded him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat." Snape said calmly. He was right to expect this reaction from the Slytherins. "5 points from Gryffindor for speaking with no permission," Snape told Harry, who glared at him.

"Trust me, I'm not in favor of this situation as well but Dumbledore thinks that it would be a good opportunity." He explained calmly. He brought out a white piece of paper. "Throughout this first term you will all be changing houses. This means different uniforms, schedules, and different common rooms." Snape informed his students.

"The names that I shall call will be the ones moving into the opposite house." Snape started.

Ron Weasley

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Seamus Finnigan

Cormac McLaggen

Snape looked at the students he had called. "You cannot be serious! Me? Switch houses?" Blaise practically yelled. "My mother will literally cut my head off if she finds out that you put me in Gryffindor!" Blaise explained. "One more word from you Mr. Zabini and you will find yourself in Hufflepuff." Snape warned. Blaise immediately became silent and moved to Seamus' old seat.

Ron looked at the Slytherins who were all eyeing him angrily. Ron was definitely not Slytherin material. He looked at the vacant seat where Blaise used to sit. The person beside him was the one person he definitely didn't need to sit next to. He sat in Blaise's seat, avoiding the glares being sent to him by the Slytherins.

He immediately caught the smell of Selena's Chanel 19 perfume and instantly wondered if he was cursed. He had avoided her as much as possible since their encounter but always found himself looking at her whenever he ate lunch. His hand-me-down blue LG rumor phone buzzed in his pants.

He subtly bent down and read the message.

**Harry: Slytherin?! They'll eat you alive!**

**Ron: Tell me about it!**

Before Ron could continue his text he fell of his stool. He heard snickers from the Slytherins. "You really should watch how you sit, Weasley." He heard Draco Malfoy drawl as he joined the Slytherins in laughter. Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he quietly tried to move.

Ron suddenly felt a warm hand on his broad shoulder. He looked up and saw Selena gently moving him aside to pick up her signature Tiffany pen. She bent down and took it without giving him a second glance. Snape eyed her actions but didn't question them. He went back to reading from his list.

Hermione Granger

Pansy Parkinson

Astoria Greengrass

Padma Patil

Selena swiftly turned around in shock and looked at Draco, who responded the same. It was as if they were talking only in their minds. When Draco smirked she smirked too. Having Hermione at a close proximity would be a benefit.

Hermione looked confused. She no longer sat in the front like she usually did. She didn't want to be the butt of everyone's cruel remarks if she could avoid it. Hermione looked at the Slytherin side of the room and saw that Padma had already switched seats with Astoria. The remaining seat was right in front of Selena.

_Great, _Hermione sarcastically thought. She covered her face with her hair quickly and picked up her books. She sat in her seat beside Daphne Greengrass, who glared at her. Hermione didn't care that the Slytherins would taunt her. She was taunted by everyone, including some teachers, in school anyway. But being in Selena's house, the house she ruled no less, was enough to make her shiver by the cold stare she felt being directed at her.

Snape put the paper aside and started writing scientific equations on the board. Hermione scribbled it down with her neat handwriting. Daphne took up most of the space on the table as she tried to text without Professor Snape seeing her. Once they had to start Daphne just sat back and watched Hermione do the work.

Hermione was personally glad she didn't have to work with Daphne Greengrass. Everyone knows that she was dumb beyond repair. Selena watched this situation and couldn't help but cackle. Her plan would fall into place and she would drown Hermione Granger with every dirty secret she had.

She suddenly felt a warm hand brush on her own as Ron tried to reach for the beaker that was beside her. She took it with her right hand and handed it to him. He nodded in recognition but he didn't say anything. "Weasley, you're supposed to cut it into 3 centimeters not 2 and a half." Selena told him with no venom in her voice. In fact she sounded sort of friendly.

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed curiously. She gave him a small smile she hoped no one had seen and took the leaf vines from his hand. She opened her hand, gesturing him to give her the knife. Ron quickly handed it to her without complaints.

"You can start the gas now." Selena told him as she continued to cut the vines. Harry noticed how Selena and Ron were actually acting civil with each other and immediately started wondering what was going on to make Selena act like a decent person.

Beside him Theodore Nott was pouring the contents of the beaker into another one. "You know you could help." Theodore reminded him. Harry tore his gaze away from his sister and continued his work. He felt a vibration in his pants. He was relieved that Ron had sent him a text. Harry opened his blackberry and read the message.

**Ron: Your sisters being nice to me.**

**Harry: Is that bad?**

**Ron: No, of course not.**

**Harry: What's that supposed to mean?**

Harry looked up at Ron curiously. Why would he not think that Selena was up to something like he usually thought? Could Fred and George's suspicions be true? Could Ron really like his sister? One thing was for sure, Harry didn't know what to think about it. His sister was his life. He loved her but at the same time he hated how she acted towards people.

From the way Selena was acting she didn't seem bothered that Ron was sitting beside her. She used to make snide remarks every time he came over to their house. Now she was acting civil. He wondered if it was some sort of trap but he guessed not. She didn't want anything from Ron. Ron wasn't even friends with Hermione anymore.

He looked over at Hermione who was chopping quickly as Daphne calculated how much she spent on her Barney's shopping spree. Ever since he had told Hermione about the situation with Selena they had become extremely close. Harry didn't tell his sister of course. She was acting completely immature about this. She knew Hermione had never meant to hurt her and yet she went around and gossiped about her so much that even Gossip girl would feel threatened.

He liked Hermione though. She was less whiny that she was last year. She didn't act as if she knew-it-all when it came to life. She was different, but not different enough that he didn't recognize any aspect of her anymore. She was still slightly bossy and passionate about her whole 'Save the Women of the workforce' belief.

Hermione looked up and locked eyes with him curiously. He smiled at her and went back to his cell phone.

**Ron: Nothing. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about one Slytherin girl trying to trip me in the halls.**

He smiled at this. If Ron did like Selena then he would happily give his blessing. Selena needed someone like Ron to balance her off. She was too pessimistic and selfish when she was around Draco and his cronies. With Ron she could still be like that but she would be happier. She would be a better person.

Harry decided that he would confront Ron about this as soon as they finished class. "5 minutes to finish up." Snape said to the class as he finished watching Neville's experiment explode.

"So what did you think of the Agriculture assignment we got?" Selena asked Ron unexpectedly. He looked up from his notes and looked at Selena's expecting expression. "It looked pretty hard." Ron answered her question. She nodded as if she was thinking and looked back at him. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She agreed. "I mean I don't think I plan on becoming a horticulturist when I grow up." She continued.

"I guess that's the curse of having to go to a private school where we get double the classes other private schools have." She shrugged and finished up the experiment. "Why are you being nice to me?" Ron finally asked her. Selena looked at him and contemplated her answer.

"You helped me," She whispered quietly and serenely. "I never forget a favor from a friend." She quietly emphasized her last word. Ron looked at her, dumbfounded but the second that the bell rang she had immediately changed her attitude and picked up her things.

"Can you believe Granger is in our house?" Daphne asked her, ignoring Hermione's presence all together. "Tell me about it," Selena agreed. "I know we have a reputation for being sneaky but we were never called criminals." She said, her voice seemingly casual. Hermione stiffened in her seat but continued to put her things away. Daphne and Selena both shared a cruel snicker and exited the classroom.

Hermione had expected Ron to say something but he just looked at her with dismay and continued to pack up his things.

--

"I'm Philip, Mr. Malfoy's Private Investigator." He introduced himself as he entered the townhouse. "He told me that you needed some information on someone named Herm…" He said but she cut him off. "I know her name perfectly well." Selena cut him off. "All I want is the information." She told him coldly.

He brought out a Manila paper envelope from his suitcase and handed it to her. Selena smiled and handed him a white envelope filled with money. He looked at the money and smirked. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." Philip complimented her. He had eyed her cleavage but she had rolled her eyes.

He started to walk to the door till he stopped at her question. "Why did Draco not give this to me himself?" She had asked him. He turned around and smirked. "He knew you would ask that and he said 'She can handle her own dirty business, all she needed was some assistance. Once she reads what's in there I wouldn't be sure if she would want to continue with this operation of hers'." He said in a mock of Draco's drawl.

Selena narrowed her eyes but nodded. What could be so bad that she would actually take mercy on Hermione?

--

'_House-to-house' interaction my ass. Everyone knows that Dumbledore's only doing this so there would no longer be any 'incidents' in Hogwarts. _

_--_

Selena ran downstairs quickly. She couldn't believe herself for being such an inconsiderate bitch. She knew she was cruel and all but she didn't expect herself to be a monster. The reflection she saw on the mirror every time she thought about Hermione's downfall made her want to stab herself. With everything going in Hermione's life a scandal was the last thing she needed.

She stopped her running when she saw James Potter and Lily Potter with bags in their hands and joy in their eyes.

"We moved back to New York."

**What do you think of this Chapter? Please review and tell me what you think? Should Selena and Hermione finally make up? Who should Selena fall for? What suggestions do ya guys have? Tell me!!!**

**Please review!**


	6. Picking up where we left off

"Our first family dinner," Lily Potter commented as the waiters placed the expensive clams on the circular table. Selena remembered when Lily and James came back a week ago and told them that they were moving back to New York after Sirius Black agreed to be the Potter's Chief Financial Officer of their businesses. Now Lily and James had more time to focus on James' shipping line.

Lily and James quickly bought one of the biggest penthouses in the Palace Hotel, which the Malfoy's own. Harry personally objected since Draco owned the hotel but he saw that his parents were already decided on their decision.

Lily and James wanted to have their first family dinner in their new penthouse all together. Selena looked up at her mom and admired her features. She had flowing red hair that fell behind her back gracefully. Her skin was pale and yet she still looked fresh and alive. Selena noted that her green eyes shimmered in this particular light.

James smiled at Lily's comment. "You talk as if we never had any family dinners." He smirked. Harry let out a forced cackle while Selena remained silent. James saw the sudden discomfort and quickly held back. Lily looked at her two children and started talking again. "So how's Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"It sucks. Dumbledore decided to encourage inter-house relations." Harry answered. "He thinks that the houses seem to support 'clique culture'" Selena picked up Harry's answer. "Well it would be good for you two to be exposed to different houses." James commented.

"Would you have wanted to 'interact' with Slytherins?" Harry questioned him. "Of course not," James exasperated. Despite his marriage to a Slytherin like Lily he still loathed Slytherins with all his might. Both Lily and Selena sent him a glare which he replied with a 'leave me out of this' gesture.

"I think what your father is trying to say is that it would be good for you two to be less close minded with who you interact with. It's good to have an open mind about these things." Lily explained to them. Selena rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be open minded. Imagine someone like me being friends with Gryffindors." Selena said as the disgust seeped through her velvet but slightly rough voice.

"If I remember correctly you're best friend is a Gryffindor." Harry reminded her. There was no false meaning to his comment though. Selena and Hermione had made up about the incident and both agreed to never think about it again. The past was too much to even think about and they didn't want to go down that road again. Not again.

"She's technically a Slytherin." Selena reminded him. "And if I remembered correctly your best friend's a Slytherin." Selena pointed out. Harry scoffed. "Ron is the most un-Slytherin in the entire city!" Harry said.

"You and Hermione are friends again?" Lily asked her curiously. Selena nodded. "She and I agreed to not mention any of the incidents that happened." Selena explained. "That's good, I always knew she was a good friend." Lily complimented. "She's really smart too. I heard Headmistress McGonagall tell me that Hermione was a shoe in for valedictorian." James smiled.

Harry watched as his twin sister slightly changed her posture when they started to talk about Hermione. Even Harry knew that not all the problems were resolved between the two. They never talked about what happened a year ago because they were scared they might turn aback on their truce. He still saw Hermione's secret insecurities around his sister while he saw Selena's actions whenever she felt like she was outshining her.

"How's Draco?" James asked Selena. Selena picked up her fork and started eating her Caesar salad wordlessly. Harry was still oblivious to what had happened between the two Slytherins and it was clear that so were their parents. "He's okay." Harry answered them. James narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you and Draco started hanging out. You should take a lesson from your brother, Selena. You should start being open about inter-house relationships." Lily advised her.

"She's open alright." Harry said under his breathe. "What's that supposed to mean?" Selena practically demanded for the answer. "You and Ron, you aren't fighting anymore." Harry pointed out. "That's because he's my partner and I want to ace science." Selena said. Harry grinned at her defensiveness as he started to mix his pasta.

"Now Ron and Selena are getting together? Oh my, we've missed a lot Lils." James said with a hint of remorse in his eyes. Lily looked at him and then her two children. Despite the fact that she had been with them almost every summer it amazed her how different they looked. Harry looked much more confused and torn while Selena acted like a perfectionist. She had never seen them act that way in France. They were always laid back. Then again she had never really taken the time to know them.

_The Potter family has finally been united. How long will this unity last?_

--

Ginny swiftly looked through her almost sister-in-law's clothes. She opened her Louis Vouitton and searched for a dress she could wear to the annual Potter fundraiser that her dad, Arthur, was invited to.

"You really shouldn't winkle my clothez." Fleur Delacour whined. Ginny ignored her and continued looking through her clothes. "I need something to wear to the Potter fundraiser!" Ginny exclaimed. Fleur chuckled. "I don't know why you like thoze Potterz zo much! Zelena 'is a witch and 'Arry iz well… 'Arry." Fleur explained to Ginny in her French accent.

"They're also Legacies," Ginny pointed out, stress was sketched on her forehead. She threw aside a floral printed dress on the floor. "Zo? The Delcaour family iz also legazies but you don't zee uz throwing luxuriouz partiez!" Fleur reminded her. "Well you're not like the Potters," Ginny reminded her.

Fleur sighed and gently pushed her aside. "What kind of dress would you like?" Fleur asked her, her English perfect. Other than her part time job at the Gringotts bank she also worked at Henri Bendel's to learn the art of sales and improve her business English. She was able to say rehearsed and understood phrases perfectly well.

"Something that says 'Ginny Weasley's coming out'" Ginny had always dreamed of being part of the elite and here she was, attending her first fundraiser as a Slytherin. "Well… Wha' about thiz?" Fleur lifted up a Dolce and Gabbana gold-sequined mini-dress. Ginny touched the black silk of the lower half and knew that this was the perfect dress.

Now all she needed was the perfect accessory to hang off her arm.

_Ginny Weasley was spotted with a new dress. All she needs now is a new man_

--

"Get to work," Professor Snape clapped his two hands loudly together when the chattering began. They all remained silent and started working on their Lab work. Ron awkwardly shifted in his seat as he looked at the dead frog that was lying down on the metal lab plate. Ron wanted to vomit. It was bad enough that he had to worry about throwing up but he also had to worry about asking Selena Potter out.

He knew the concept was completely out there. It was an unwritten rule that Slytherins only date other Slytherins or Ravenclaws. It was also a rule that Gryffindors don't date anyone who's a Slytherin. But he was technically a Slytherin, even if he despised it, and as of now he was exempted from the unwritten rule of the Slytherins.

As if someone had answered his prayers Selena started to speak. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Selena inquired. He looked up, startled. "My Dad's taking Ginny and me to your fundraiser." Ron choked out. He saw her nod as she contemplated on what he had said. "Well then I guess I'll see you there." She said absent-mindedly. "As my date," She said, her voice slightly quieter than usual.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked her. It was unbelievable that one conversation changed things for the two of them. She nodded, smiling. "Why not, Right? You and I are friends, it shouldn't be a problem." Selena explained. "Are you sure your bitches will understand?" Ron asked with a fake-scowl. His heart was racing so quickly. He looked at her, hoping that she would still stick to her decision.

"Of course," She assured him. Ron smiled back at her, trying to hold back his blush. "I guess I can go with you." He said, trying to sound casual. "Perfect!" Selena smiled at him and continued to work on slicing up the frog.

Unknown to them Draco Malfoy was fuming with anger. She asked out Weasley, Girls like her didn't date Weasleys. Girls like Selena ended up with the Malfoy's or Zabini's of the world, not with the middle class Weasley's who're trying to fit in with them. And Weasley, did he actually think he could survive being with Selena?

Selena was like a lioness and Weasley was the lamb. There was no way he would come out of this alive. They were too different, Draco decided. Selena had class and etiquette that not even Blaise, one of the classiest guys in Hogwarts, could match. She deserved someone who could keep up with her, someone who knows every inch of her.

Weasley wouldn't understand her one bit. He doesn't know why attending the snowflake ball with a senior was a big deal. He didn't know what type of champagne was acceptable to them. He couldn't even afford buying her a key chain from Barney's! Ron Weasley, Draco's enemy, should back off. Selena belonged to Draco, she always will.

_Since when? _An imaginary voice asked him. The voice seemed to sound like Blaise's. _Since always, _Draco responded evenly. _You're the one who treated her like crap. Think about it, Drake. _The voice advised him. He shook it off, he would let Weasley have his 15 minutes of fame. It's not like Selena was actually serious about it.

_Will Lonely Boy be able to handle the ups and downs of crushing on S or will he even last long enough to figure it out?_

--

"So who are you going to the fundraiser with?" Selena asked Hermione as they walked to their English class. She shrugged. "With everything happening in my life I don't think dating would be my top priority." Hermione explained. "Why don't I get a guy for you?" Selena offered.

Hermione scoffed. "No thanks, I'd rather just get through this year." Hermione said. "Well it wouldn't kill you to have some fun." Selena pointed out. "It actually might," Hermione joked.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss criminal." Pansy mocked her as they entered the class. "What's your latest heist? Stealing paintings from the Met?" Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl who the Slytherins had class with, joined in. Selena rolled her eyes. Cho Chang was her brother's ex girlfriend and there was no way Cho would actually ever acknowledge that.

"Back off, Chang," Selena warned her, eyeing her. "C'mon Potter you can't seriously be friends with Granger over there, I hope you didn't forget that she's the one who pushed you!" Cho exasperated. "It was an accident," Selena reminded her.

"There are no accidents when Granger is involved." Daphne pointed out. "Yeah, she's the entire reason you were in the emergency room for 2 weeks!" Pavarati Patil exclaimed. "Last time I checked I don't consort with Gryffindor bitches like you." Selena shot back, earning a small quiver from Pavarati.

She heard millions of them trying to advise Selena of ridiculous rumors about Hermione, who stood there quietly. Selena shook her head, frustrated, and walked over to the teacher's desk. She stood up, her Marc Jacob lace up heels hitting the expensive desk, and clapped her hands loudly.

"Ex-cuh-use me!" Selena yelled. They all stopped and turned their attention to her. "Good," She complimented, giving them a small smile. "As of today you will all forget that incident last year. Hermione is my friend, and if any of you try to mess with her I swear on Merlin that I will personally kick you out of the social circle! Now all you bitches, back off!" Selena proclaimed to them passionately. Ron walked in on what she had said and chuckled, causing all eyes to land on him.

Selena raised an expectant eyebrow, as if he was going to say something, but she just started to walk down from the desk. Hermione looked at her with appreciation, but with a bit of envy. She envied how everyone ceased their fire after one simple command. She envied how straight her hair was and how glossy it looked in the light.

Her long, tone, bare legs were exposed. It had caused some guys to look at her but she ignored them like she usually did. Her white Hogwarts shirt still looked intact against her knee-high green skirt. She was walking perfection with her perfect teeth and sickeningly beautiful features. Hermione wondered what it would be like to be her.

Selena had already taken a seat by the window and gestured Hermione to follow her. Hermione looked around at the silenced class who all avoided her gaze. Some were texting swiftly on Gossip girl while others just whispered amongst themselves. She saw Pansy Parkinson whisper something to Selena, who glared at her.

_A proclamation by the queen herself has silenced the parliament. _

--

"Percy open up!" Ron knocked on the door furiously. "Hello Ronnie boy," Fred and George greeted him together. Ron shot them a quick glance and went back to knocking. "Percy's still at work." Fred explained. Ron groaned at this. He needed a suit for the fundraiser tomorrow. He couldn't just show up in one of George's old sport jackets.

He needed something that would impress Selena. He had waited his entire adolescent life for a date with this girl. This was Selena Potter. She had dated Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff quarterback who was supposed to be in college by now. Sadly Cedric met horrible faith when he was shot and beaten up by a group of men at Brooklyn.

"What's up with you anyway?" George inquired. Ron looked at them and thought about the possible reactions. They would either contradict him and tell him he was making a huge mistake by going out with the Slytherin Queen or they could taunt him endlessly and tell him he hadn't got a chance. Then there was a chance that they would actually help him with his situation.

Ron decided that he would tell them anyways. After all, there was nothing shameful about dating Selena Potter. "I need a suit for tomorrow." Ron said as he walked over to them. He met George and Fred's curious eyes. "Why would you need one?" Fred asked him curiously, crossing his lean arms. "You already have my old one." George reminded him, looking at Ron intently. "The thing is I need a real suit, something…" Ron didn't want to finish the sentence. He realized he would have to if he wanted them to get his vision. "Something Draco Malfoy would wear." Ron explained. Fred and George's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed. "I knew moving to the Slytherin house would make you a spoiled brat like Draco Malfoy!" Fred pointed at him as if he was a criminal. Ron held his hands up and covered Fred and George's mouths. "It's not what you think." Ron told them.

"Then what is it?" George asked, his voice muffled by Ron's left hand. Ron sighed and looked around the house. His dad was still working late at the Met museum while Ginny and his mom went out grocery shopping. He dragged Fred and George up to the bedroom he shared with them. He slammed the door with his right foot and sat them down their single beds.

"I have a date." Ron confessed to them. Fred and George were speechless. Was it that surprising that he had a date? Suddenly they both started laughing hysterically. Ron let them laugh, his face still fixed, until the caught on that he was serious.

"You're serious?" Fred asked, bewildered. Ron nodded slowly, looking down at the old wooden floor. "With who?" George inquired. Ron looked up at both of his brother's and inhaled deeply. "Selena Potter." He answered, relieved. He had wanted to tell someone about the date but he feared that they would either contradict him or tell him that he didn't deserve her.

"Selena Potter?!" They both exclaimed at the top of their lungs. Ron nodded as he took a seat on the brown director's chair. "You're going on a date with the Queen Bitch of the Upper East Side?" George asked. When Ron nodded in confirmation he dramatically fell on the bed. "Why the heck would you want to go out on a date with her? She's worst than Naomi Campbell!" Fred exasperated.

"She's not that bad." Ron said pathetically. George sprang up quickly. "Not that bad? She broke into Lavender Brown's locker and stuffed it with condom's to make it seem like she's a lesbian!" George reminded Ron. "She's the girl who put make up on Neville when he fell asleep in school and posted it all over facebook." Fred continued.

"And if I remember correctly she's the girl who used a Weasel and dirt as our family's armor!" Fred exclaimed. "Getting involved with Potter is like diving into a pool full of sharks! You're just a little gold fish, Ronald. You can't possible want to end your life that quickly! George told him.

"I know you have a thing for her but you've got to break it off before it goes too far." Fred advised him as he crouched on his knee and sympathetically place a hand on his shoulder. "Fred, she's the one that asked me out." Ron pointed out.

"And who knows what kind of trap this is?" George exclaimed as he raised his hands in frustration. "She's bad luck, she's like a black cat that passes you while you walk under a ladder." Ron raised an eyebrow at George's use of such a dramatic Hyperbole. "She's a temptress, who knows how many guys she's slept with!" Fred continued to accuse her.

He listened to them mention drugs and lies and deceiving until he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" Ron commanded. "She's not all that bad! She's a great person despite the things that she does. Didn't you ever think that there's something more to people that meets the eye?" Ron asked them furiously. Both George and Fred were taken aback by Ron's fierceness. He had always seemed polite despite his slight immaturity. Fred sighed.

"Do you really like her?" Fred asked in defeat. Ron nodded quickly, confirming his question. "Does she like you?" George questioned him as well. Ron had to rethink the question. Wasn't she the one who asked him out to the fundraiser? Wasn't she the one who proposed to be friends?

"Yes," Ron answered unsurely. Fred and George sighed in defeat. "Well… If you really like her I suppose we can help you." George gave in. Ron immediately grinned.


	7. Scandaliscous

_Ding _Draco heard the elevator open in the Potter's penthouse. The cream colored doors slid open and revealed Ron Weasley, Draco's sworn enemy. He entered the penthouse dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark red polo shirt which was covered by a surprisingly new black blazer that contrasted with his fiery red hair in a somehow impressing way.

He entered the penthouse, hands in his pockets, only to stop in his tracks as he came face-to-face with Draco. Draco's hair looked like he had gotten a hair cut that looked better than his roll out of bed hair cut. His silver eyes were filled with anger as he eyed Ron. Ron scowled back at him, which caused him to smirk.

He walked over to him, his feet making a sound each step. Ron didn't know why but he sounded like a serpent getting ready to feed. "What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco questioned him, still glaring into his brown eyes. "I can ask you the same question, Malfoy." Ron answered him hotly. "I'm here to pick up my date." Draco said proudly as he pulled up his Prada vest.

"You're date?" Ron questioned. "Pray tell when this arrangement was made?" Ron said, trying to hold himself back from lunging after the boastful blonde. "There doesn't have to be one. Selena and I always go to parties together." Draco answered. "Besides, it's not like she's serious about going out with you." Draco drawled. "You're just a Weasley." Draco pointed out.

"What's going on here?" A clear velvet voice that sounded a bit like Ellen Page's or Elizabeth McLaughlin's asked. The both tore their gaze away from each other and looked at the golden staircase. Selena was holding onto the rail with her long thin hands, her face confused. Her petite but slightly curvy body complimented her silver BCBG Max Azira strapless dress. The silver metallic silk belt hung on to her curves.

"I just became your date for the fundraiser." Draco answered her questioned, almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She raised her neatly waxed eyebrow and went down the stairs, glaring at Draco the whole time. "I hope you don't forget that we're not friends, Draco." Selena reminded him. "Not anymore." She continued, shaking her head. "You don't mean that." Draco said quietly, so only she would hear the vulnerability in his voice. He looked at her with his silver orbs, but she had already turned away.

"Thanks for coming." Selena smiled at him. He smiled back, still feeling the tension between the two Slytherins. Selena turned back to him. Instead of putting up a fight like he usually did he swiftly walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. When it did he entered and, like a flash, he was gone.

Ron saw Selena inhale, almost as if she was guilty. He looked at her green eyes and noted that her contact lenses were still intact. "What was that all about?" Ron asked her, breaking the silence. She shook her head. "It was nothing." She said, shaking her head with a believable smile. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Selena said, her voice cheerful once again. She tucked her iron-straight hair behind her ears and started walking towards the elevator, her silver metallic Steve Madden shoes click-clacking on the expensive floors.

--

"This fundraiser's amazing." Ginny whispered as she eyed the 8,000 Dollar champagne being handed around the room in expensive silver platters. "No one throws a party like the Potter's." Arthur reminded her as he started conversing with Amos Diggory, the late Cedric Diggory's father.

Ginny looked at the golden chandeliers and the 5 star buffet and suddenly felt good about wearing a gold sequined Dolce and Gabbana dress with a contrasting black bottom. Fleur's expensive Marc Jacob peep toes felt tight on her rather large size 9 foot. She looked around the room in search for anyone she might know.

She spotted Seamus Finnegan, whose Irish father worked as a high paid lawyer, laugh along with some other Gryffindors. She noted that the Madison Room, a luxurious and expensive room in the Palace hotel, was already filled with people. She saw James and Lily Potter welcoming their guests.

"Arthur, Amos!" Lily said excitedly. "I'm so glad you could come." Lily continued. The resemblance between the Potter twins and Lily Potter was just so palpable that even Ginny had to take a step back to make sure it wasn't Selena greeting her. "Arthur, where are your other children?" James asked him curiously. _Children? _Ginny asked herself. Her brothers were far from children, at least in age that is.

"Percy, Bill, and Charlie all went back to college and won't be back until Christmas and I told Fred and George stay home." Arthur answered him, flashing a toothy smile at the Potters.

"What about your son, Ron?" James inquired as he adjusted his black rimmed glasses. Arthur looked at Ginny, who just shrugged. She still wondered where her brother could have gone off to. Ron had come with them to the Palace Hotel but he drifted away at the Great Hall. "He was with us a few moments ago." Arthur shrugged off-handedly.

"Well I hope he turns up, Harry has been looking for him." James pointed towards Harry, who was looking at Ginny, silently asking her where her brother was. She shrugged for the second time but let her gaze linger at Harry's stunning features. He had pale skin with no freckles or blemishes. His sparkling green eyes were complimented by his glasses. Despite the availability of contact lenses he had preferred his glasses so much more. He had a lean and toned body thanks to football that had made him the center of attention whenever he was around.

"I'm so glad you two are back." Molly piped in. "We've missed you two terribly." She said emotionally. Against the approval of some families on the Upper East Side Lily and James accepted the Weasley's happily. They always believed in fairness amongst other families.

--

"Are you ready?" Selena questioned him as she looked directly at the brown shiny doors that covered the Madison Room. "Yes." Ron responded huskily. There was no doubt that he was nervous. Just when being around Selena wasn't nerve breaking enough but being watched by everyone's vulture eye would cause him to loose his sanity.

Just when they were about to walk in the familiar chorus of he song 'Poker face' by Lady Gaga rang from Selena's iPhone. She looked up at him apologetically and read her text message. Her bright eyes darkened as she read the screen. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the phone, when she did remorse and pain was in her face.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized to him. "I need to go… It's an emergency." Selena continued. Ron looked at her, almost crest fallen. He hadn't expected her to run off before their date even started. But he just nodded anyway. Whatever would cause Selena to miss the party must be really bad.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, his voice in a whisper. "I'm not entirely sure either." Selena murmured. She threw her phone back into her clutch bag and snapped it shut. "I'm really sorry." She apologized again. Selena kissed him on the cheek, leaving a burning sensation on his slightly freckled cheek.

She turned her heel and walked towards the grand hall. He stared at her, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to focus on. The burning peck that she had slowly planted on his cheek or the fact that his first date with her completely fell apart before it even started.

_The sad thing about living on the Upper East Side is that scandals are everywhere…_

--

"Weasel, Scar face," Draco acknowledged them, glaring at Ron even more that usual. He looked at Ron's side, expecting to see Selena, but she was no where in sight. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked him angrily. "Where's Selena?" Draco asked, looking at Ron.

Ron's face flushed red. He wondered if Selena would be upset if he revealed that she had run off on some emergency. Would Draco have any idea where she was? The thoughts entered his mind. "Why are you asking Ron?" Harry piped in. He looked at both of them who seemed to be sharing a secret. "Didn't your 'best friend' tell you? He and Selena were supposed to be on a date." Draco said, somehow happy that Ron's date didn't go on.

"A date?" Harry asked, his tone slightly shocked and angry. Ron looked at him, pleading. It was bad enough he had Draco boasting about the fact that Selena had run off but to have him punish him would give Draco tons of satisfaction. "You were going to go on a date with my sister?" Harry asked, slightly angry. Despite his belief that Ron could be good for his sister he certainly didn't want Ron to be with her. She had just lost Cedric a year ago. And despite popular belief she did love him.

Harry knew that Cedric was one of the only guys Selena had ever loved truly. It seemed like Draco realized this too and made his way to the door. Harry faced Ron, who was looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to go out with her without your approval." Ron started his apology. "I know you're possessive about her and I get that but…" Ron was cut off. "That's not what I care about." Harry snapped, his eyes flaring with calm anger.

"She buried her boyfriend a year ago. Despite the fact that she asked you out doesn't mean she's ready to be with anyone yet. Didn't you stop to consider the fact that Selena wasn't ready to be with anyone yet?" Harry asked him furiously. "She wouldn't have asked me out if she wasn't." Ron defended himself, taking a step back.

"Yes, she would. Selena's the type of girl who does things without thinking! You have the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ron! Girls like Selena…" Harry trailed off, looking away. "Girls like Selena are what? Are you saying that just because I'm a Weasley I can't be with her?" Ron asked, getting angry as well. "That's not what I meant, you know that." Harry started. "How do I? How do I know you're not just another snob like Malfoy?" Ron accused him.

"What? Where the heck is this coming from Ron? Are you that insecure that I'll abandon you for scums like Malfoy?!" Harry exclaimed. "Aren't you scared too? Aren't you scared that your sister might want to be with me instead of hanging around with you?" Ron accused him again.

"I told you I'm scared that she might wake up one day and realize that she's not moved on from Cedric. You're going to be hurt too, Ron. It's going to hurt you when she realizes she doesn't want to be with you." Harry pointed out. "Sure you are." Ron said, his tone hard.

_Some scandals are formed when friendships go from sweet to sour and they realize that maybe they didn't want something after all._

--

"I knew I could find you here." A male voice said quietly as he sat down beside her on the wooden bench. Selena stayed silent as she looked at Cedric Diggory's grave. _Beloved son, brother, friend, and boy friend _was written clearly on the tomb. Selena looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I thought I was ready… You know?" She explained silently. "I thought I was ready to move on." She continued, her voice in a whisper now. "I didn't think that the second I was about to enter the Madison room again I would see his face in my mind."

Draco wrapped an arm around her, feeling the pain in her voice. He didn't say anything. There was no boasting or 'I told you so' he remained silent as she continued to talk. "I still think about him. Whenever I see a Hufflepuff I remember him. Whenever I see you or Harry playing football, whenever I try to listen to the Plain White T's…" She rambled on until she just broke down and cried hard.

In the cemetery the only thing that could be heard was Selena's hysterical sobs. The wind blew through the field filled with tombs. "I thought I was over it." She told herself rather than Draco. "I thought I was over it." She repeated again and again until Draco had sat her up.

"I'll take you home." He whispered quietly as he wrapped his black vest over her body. She nodded without saying a word and let him lead her to a yellow taxi.

Once they entered the taxi and Draco had given the instructions the two of them remained silent. Selena looked outside the window, giving her a perfect view of an afternoon in Manhattan. Somehow the sun that penetrated her face didn't give her the same glow it usually did.

She craved for the sun, the light. She wanted it so badly so she could stay warm. She wanted to be in the spotlight. She had changed for it, lied for it, and even cried for it. Somehow the tears found themselves in her eyes again. Selena had trained herself to be strong. And to watch her strength fall apart would be her biggest failure.

She suddenly felt a warm hand hang on to hers. Selena looked up and saw Draco giving her a reassuring smile. She tightened her grip on his hand and prayed that she wouldn't have to let go.

_Other scandals are produced by old scandals that never die in our hearts, no matter how much we want them to. _

--

_And then there's a type of scandal makes us realize…_

Hermione logged on to her AIM on her G5 Mac. She tucked her bushy brown hair to the back of her ear and started reading her offline messages. Once she had finished she quickly checked her E-mails. After she finished deleting junk e-mail she opened a real one.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**We miss you here. We certainly missed all that 'fun' we had with you. Me and a friend are going up there soon and I told him you offered the best 'services'. Don't worry you'll be compensated for your work. The usual price?**_

_**W**_

Hermione quickly logged off and pulled out the computers power chord. A lump in her throat was the only thing she could feel. The rest of her emotions were pushed to the back of her head.

All she wanted to know was when her nightmare would finally be over.

_It's not over till you're over._


	8. Arguements, Rules, and meeting old fools

"Selena Catherine Potter!" The raging sound of Lily Evans-Potter's voice rang through the living hall of the penthouse. Selena looked up at her mom, with her dad and brother right beside her. She didn't know why but her first instinct was to tighten her grip on Draco, who stood behind her, and hope that the coldness and yet warmth of his hands make her feel alive again.

"Where have you been?" She fumed, hands on her size 3 hips. She eyed Selena's appearance. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail and her dress was covered by a black leather jacket. "You don't just go MIA at our fundraiser! Why do you think we throw all there parties? So we can be on top of the social circle? No, we do it so that you and your brother can make connections with people on the Upper East Side." Lily yelled at her, each word filled with honest anger.

"Selena, what your mother is trying to say is that we raised you to be a classy young woman who honors her engagements. Walking out on a party that you hosted isn't something Audrey Hepburn or Jackie O. would do." James said calmly, placing his reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder. "Well I'm not Audrey Hepburn." Selena reminded him, her voice steady. Lily looked at her, bewildered.

"Never answer back to me." She threatened her. "We give you everything you could have ever hoped for and all we ask is a little respect." Lily ranted on. "That's classy, real classy." Selena muttered bitterly. Lily seemed to catch what she said and looked at her, or glared at her if you really looked deep enough. "Who are you?" She whispered. "What happened to my Selena?" She asked.

Selena knew what she meant. Her mother didn't know her. How could she know her? They only spent summers together since she was 9, other than that Lily had no clue who she was. Even Deli, the Potter's long time housekeeper, knew her better than her mom ever could. She wanted to yell and scream and tell her that she had no right to preach to her about commitments. Didn't she back out on her most important commitment of all: Being a mother? Or was she too dense to realize that she hardly knew anything about her daughter.

She suddenly longed for the comfort of her twin brother's eyes. He knew more than anyone how she felt about her parents. Maybe it was because Harry felt the same way too, he just wasn't as rebellious. Harry had always idolized James Potter. People always said he was exactly like him. A Gryffindor at heart, a kind and caring young man. But Selena wanted to remind him that he wasn't their father. Harry would have never put business before his children. Their father did, and that's something Selena knew tainted the image that Harry had of his father.

"You don't know me." Selena reminded her, each syllable practically bursting out with anger. "You have no right to preach to me about commitments." She pointed out. Lily looked at her, her face defeated. Lily turned away from her and faced Draco, who's hand Selena had been holding throughout Lily's explosive rant. "Draco, would you mind telling me where my daughter had ran off to?" Lily asked him politely, keeping her small smile intact.

"She and I needed to talk in private about something." Draco explained. "What exactly?" Harry piped in, his eyes challenging Draco's. "About Cedric," Draco replied. Everyone was silenced by his response, even Lily. Selena looked at her family and knew for a fact that she didn't want Draco to be around when she exploded at them. She turned around and faced Draco. He looked at her, searching her eyes for an explanation on what she was about to do.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Selena asked him. She didn't want for confirmation when she lifted her head slightly and met his cold, chapped lips. The kiss wasn't as spectacular as the one they had shared in Paris but it still made Draco's stomach flutter uncontrollably. Draco smiled slightly. Selena knew that her action would make her parents back off on her actions when she had kissed him. They knew about Cedric, and they knew that her being with Draco was a huge step.

"Your father and I will go upstairs." Lily said, her face abandoning all hostility. Lily turned around, her red hair getting caught in the golden light. James followed, smiling softly at the sight. James clapped Harry's shoulder, who only grunted in response. He folded his arms. So that's where she had been running off to. To be with the ferret Draco. How could he have not thought that Selena would just run off with Draco when she had the chance?

Draco and Selena both looked at him, waiting for an initial reaction. He did nothing but turn his heal and walk up the golden stairs without another glance. Selena slipped off the black leather jacket she had been wearing over her dress and folded it halfway. "Keep it," Draco said softly before she could hand it to him. "It looks better on you." Draco admitted, pressing the down button the elevator.

"Thanks for saving me today." Selena thanked him. He nodded. They stood in silence for a moment until Draco broke the silence. "I'm sorry about everything. I should have known better than to make love with you when you were still mourning over Cedric." Draco said, his guarded voice was now softer. It was the voice that only she had heard. Selena knew that Draco was a good man. Underneath the snarls and the cruel sarcasm he was a good person who Selena had shared millions of experiences with.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one who let it happen… I guess I thought that by getting involved with Ron I could forget about you and Cedric." Selena admitted. "Maybe the truth is…" Selena started looking down at the side. "I'm too confused with all the things I've been feeling about you and Cedric to really focus on anyone. One moment I'm ready to promise my entire existence to Cedric, the next I'm kissing you in broom closets, and then I'm asking Ron out on a date." Selena continued.

Draco softly patted her glossy black hair. The possibility of hurting her was also too much to handle. Maybe he was never truly scared about loosing himself, maybe it was really loosing her that scared him. He hated being scared, but he knew that the reality of it was that he truly was. Of her, his father, and himself. Draco was too scared of loosing her, of disappointing her. He knew that he would mess up if he started a relationship with her. At the same time he wanted to keep her his possession, He wanted her all for himself.

He had been selfish to not want to commit and yet want her to commit. Draco had always been selfish, but he knew that keeping her would bruise him even more. He thought about the possibilities of being with her. They would be happy for a week or two, then they would start to bicker and fight. They would get on each other's nerves until they would stop talking to each other for a while. Draco could bet all his money that he would have the urge to cheat on her, and she would have the urge to end it with him.

Then the two of them would realize after a climactic twist in their relationship that it really wouldn't work out. They would part ways, blaming the other for ruining it because the truth was that they had no one to blame but themselves. They would stop being friends, Draco suspected. The two of them would either feel too much physical tension or anger that not being friends would be the only way to end the suffering they were feeling.

The possibility of that happening hurt more than anything. More than the pain he had right now. They couldn't make it work no matter how hard they tried. It was like trying to force a cat and a dog to be friends. It was like trying to make all the houses get along like the breakfast club. It was too inevitable and too unthinkable. Draco decided.

"I think we did this the wrong way." Draco admitted, letting vulnerability seep into his voice. "The truth is that we can't be together. We can try but we won't succeed. We'll blame ourselves and hurt badly that we won't be able to handle it." Draco said, his voice cracking. They both ignored the elevator that had arrived.

"You're right. We shouldn't be together, not under these circumstances at least. Not like this." Selena said, tears once again falling from her eyes. "Shh…" Draco pleaded. "Don't cry," Draco prohibited her. "I'm not worth it." Draco admitted again. "I'll tell you a secret if you stop." Draco bribed her. The girl loved gossip that she would even stop breathing if she could have some. She stopped and looked at him. "That night that we did it I couldn't stop thinking about you for the rest of the summer. I kept thinking about doing it with you on the beach, at my room, maybe even my Jaguar." Draco smirked at her reaction. She was grinning wildly now.

"That night was the most amazing night of my life." Draco said in a distant tone. She looked at him and knew that he must've felt it. That was the only explanation if it was the most amazing night for him. He felt it, she knew he did. And somehow she knew that he would admit it to if he wasn't so scared.

"Be with someone who's going to love you." He commanded her. Her eyes widened with confusion. "You deserve to be with someone who's going to love you the way Cedric did. I know you're not ready and I respect that. But I just want the reassurance of knowing someone would be there for you." Draco explained.

"I love you, remember that." He had said it, the 3 words that he had never said to anyone. The words that made Selena feel alive for the first time since Cedric died. Many men have lusted for her, liked her, and emotionally got involved with her. But only Draco would love her. Cedric did too, she knew he did. And she knew that Cedric would have been happy to see Draco love her. But Draco wasn't Cedric, and for once she was glad he wasn't.

"I love you too." She replied, her voice in a whisper. She caught his mouth again, this time she didn't want him. She loved him, she loved the taste of his mouth. The way his hands held her and the way he felt for her. Selena decided that she had used his kisses as passes for everyone.

She used his kiss to make her feel warm when Cedric died. She made love with him when she was mourning over Cedric. She pecked him when her parents were being unfair. It was always for someone.

She decided to keep this one for herself.

_The Ice king and the Queen Bitch of Slytherin have fallen hard in love._

--

Hermione picked up her chocolate, foam-less, frappucino from the familiar Starbucks counter. She picked up her old coach wallet and stuffed it in her bag as she took a seat at the corner. Hermione crossed her legs and was blissfully unaware of the man who had just entered the well known coffee place.

He walked over to her, his eyes serene and calm. "You always were a Starbucks kind of girl." He commented. Hermione was about to roll her eyes at whoever was going to try to flirt with her but instantly caught the man's voice. She looked up, hoping that it wasn't true. There was that lump in her throat again. This time she knew it meant she was literally over once again.

"Daniel," Hermione choked out, her voice hardly audible. Her instinct told her to grab her bag and run out of the coffee shop, hale a cab and head directly to JFK. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side since her shock had forced her to stay in the same position she was in before.

"Haven't you missed me, Herms?" He inquired. She could see through his fake grin that he was enjoying her discomfort. It made his feel even happier to ruin her. "I suppose." She murmured, looking down at the shiny brown coffee table where her drink was sitting, intact. "How've you been?" Daniel asked again, taking off his baseball hat to reveal his dark black hair that resembled the Potter twin's. "Okay," She replied, still uncomfortable. He sighed. "I get it, I'm not exactly on your top 10 list but we're friends, Herms." He reminded her. She just nodded, trying her best to plaster a smile. Daniel sighed in defeat as he leaned back on the dark green single seat. She had to admit he looked good. In fact, he looked great. It was as if the incident had never even happened. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of dark blue faded jeans.

"Why don't we catch up? Get to know each other?" Daniel asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Daniel," Hermione started. "I'm not the same person I was in Connecticut." She explained, looking into his dark brown eyes. "More reason for us to go out." Daniel replied. "C'mon, just dinner at Butter and a Cosmo at the Waverly." He nudged her again. "Like old times." He reminded her.

She sighed. The last thing she needed was Daniel Archibald walking around Manhattan, showing the world her deepest darkest secrets. Her mom and brother, Edmund, were already in too much of a struggle to keep their names out of the society pages. "Okay," She agreed, not a hint of glee in her voice. "Perfect," Daniel grinned, satisfied. She heard the Starbucks door again, she hoped that it would be someone she knew who could save her from her faith with Daniel.

Sadly it was Draco Malfoy, coming in to get his usual mocha blended. When he caught her eye he glared at her. A cold, angry glare that would have sent babies crying if he weren't so handsome. Of course, Hermione wouldn't be caught dead with Draco Malfoy. She knew enough about him to know that he wasn't the nicest person in town. But Hermione would settle for any miracle. Even if it was the Slytherin bad ass king.

"Draco!" She called, wave-grinning towards him. He raised a confused and bewildered expression. Draco strutted over to her and snarled. "What?" He practically spat out. Daniel, who was beside her, raised an eyebrow. "You must be Harry Potter." He assumed. Draco's eyes grew wide. "Me?" He practically yelled. Hermione had to mentally scoff at that one. Draco Malfoy being assumed as Harry Potter was like assuming K-fed was a better singer than Justin Timberlake.

"Yeah, Hermione here talked about you." He smiled. Draco glared at her, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm not Harry Potter." Draco said coldly, keeping his angry gaze on Hermione. "So you're Viktor Krum?" Daniel inquired again, putting his hands into his pocket. "I'm Draco Malfoy!" Draco snapped, his eyes blazing with irritation. "Granger, what do you want?" He snapped at her as well.

"Just to say hi," Hermione tried pathetically. The door opened once again. This time it was an actual miracle. Selena Potter waltzed in, her black hair standing out from the crowd. Hermione had to scoff. They said that New York was a big city but it seemed to draw people together in one place. "Draco, where've you been?" She whined, tugging on his light blue shirt. "Granger over here has been playing match maker on me and this loser over here." Draco snarled at them.

Selena raised an eyebrow and faced Hermione. Hermione was now looking at her with pleading eyes while Daniel continued to eye her every loveable feature, which was pretty much everything. "Who's he?" Selena pointed towards Daniel. "I'm Daniel Archibald, a friend of Hermione's from Connecticut. We were just about to catch up." Daniel announced.

Selena nodded, finding him weird, and faced Draco. "We should go." Selena said, unknowingly slipping her hand into his. He nodded as well. "Yeah," Draco agreed, exiting the Coffee shop coffeeless.

Hermione made a note to ask Selena what was the score with her and Draco but that would have to wait. She brought out her cell phone and picked it up, as if there was a call. She listened for a good 10 second, trying to look convincing and then shut it off. "I have to go." Hermione announced, picking up her drink and bag where she had left them.

The second she had gotten far enough both Draco and Selena were looking at her. "What was that all about?" Selena asked her, her hand still in Draco's. She noticed the Barney's shopping bags that Draco was holding on his other wrist. "Nothing," Hermione lied unconvincingly. "You wouldn't have talked to me if you weren't desperate." Draco reminded her. Hermione ignored his remark.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Draco's right." Selena pointed out, adjusting her black rimmed eye glasses. "Look, it's nothing. He was just a guy I knew in Connecticut who wanted to sit around and catch up." Hermione admitted. It was technically true to some extent.

"Now why would any respectable guy want to do that?" Draco said, smirking. Selena had smirked briefly but had shaken it off. "Respectable?" Selena questioned. Draco nodded. "He's an Archibald. His mom is the headmaster at Yale and his dad is a congressman." Draco explained. "My father had met him once." He added, slightly prouder.

"So what's up with you two?" Hermione asked, hoping that the two Slytherins wouldn't linger on the encounter for long. Selena and Draco looked at each other briefly and then faced her. "Nothing," Draco answered. "You're holding hands." Hermione pointed out as she eyed the two hands gripping onto each other. She had expected them to pull away and make up ridiculous excuses but instead their hands stayed together and their faces were intact. Then again Slytherins were trained never to be surprised.

"It's nothing. Draco and I decided not to make anything exclusive." Selena said. "So why does it seem like you two are on a date?" Hermione inquired. "No, I needed to pick out some clothes for my mom so she can figure out which one would look best for her dinner with some businessmen from Switzerland so I asked Selena to come and help me pick something out." Draco snapped, trying to keep his voice casual. Hermione could already see his irritation of having to be around her.

Hermione looked at both of them, still bewildered. "It's nothing, Hermione." Selena reassured her. "Draco and I are friend with certain benefits." Selena pointed out. "Yeah, not friends not lovers." Draco supported her. "We just wanted a casual friendship with certain obligations. I even made a list of rules." Selena explained. She brought out a Palace Hotel stationary paper. She handed it to Hermione.

**Casual Dating rules and regulations**

**By Selena Catherine Potter**

**No obligations. You are free to see anyone you want as long as you never mention them when you are around your Draco/Selena.**

**You are not allowed to do anything more than passionately kiss anyone else. It is hurtful and if it is posted on Gossip Girl then it slightly interferes with rule number one. **

**The person you are currently seeing has to know that you have a certain obligation to Selena/Draco.**

**There should be no hard feelings or jealousy when you find Selena/Draco with someone else. **

**You are only allowed to be with one girl/boy other than Draco/Selena. More than two is just sleazy.**

**No one should know about your 'friends with benefits' relationship. **

**You are only allowed to date people from your own house.**

**Despite the rules there is always the option to break up.**

Hermione re-read the entire list and couldn't help but giggle slightly. This would go so wrong and she knew it. But she saw the conviction in both their eye's on the set of rules they have made and she realized that they both wanted to be together. Badly, she would add. The two of them were so set on making things work without actually having to commit to each other. One day they would have to realize that it could go one way of the other.

But for now she had her own problems, and she knew that one of them would break.

"Nice rules," Hermione commented, handing it back to Selena. "I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone." Draco asked, his teeth clenched together. Selena smirked. "She's my best friend." Selena reminded him. "So? Blaise is my best friend but you don't see me running off to tell him." Draco snapped.

"Fine, you can punish me later." She replied, a glint of mischief in her eyes. He smirked and nodded towards Hermione. "Bye," He said, breaking away from her grasp and turning around the corner.

"Are you actually set on making this work?" Hermione inquired. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Selena questioned. "It's just that from the rules you've made it seems like neither one of you want to commit." Hermione shrugged. "We don't, but we do want to be with each other and have a certain amount of possession over the other." Selena said.

"I know that you think it won't work but…" She trailed off. "Selena, why do you even want to be with him?" Hermione asked. "He's disgusting." Hermione commented. "He's also my best friend." Selena reminded her. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at Hermione, slightly offended.

"So? I am too but do you see him acknowledging that?" Hermione responded, her hair being blown by the wind. Selena rolled her eyes. "What is so wrong with wanting to be with him?" Selena asked, crossing her arms and looking at Hermione intently. "Just because you don't know what it's like to be in love doesn't mean you should take it out on me." Selena said.

"Love? What does Draco Malfoy know about love? He doesn't love anyone!" Hermione exasperated. Selena's eyes immediately fell. "That's nice Herms, real nice." She commented. Selena couldn't believe that Hermione actually thought that Draco didn't love her. What would she know? She didn't know him like she did.

_Tensions are rising, secrets are spilling, and lust is transforming. _


	9. Shh! It's supposed to be a secret

The familiar New York sun made the newly cut lawn sparkle like the female Potter twin's diamond stud earring. Harry felt the smell of his deodorant from his enter his nostrils. He didn't mind though, he loved football more than anything else. Maybe even more than his sister at times. But there was a bad part about football and that is Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin quarterback. Harry tensed at the thought of his twin sister dating Draco Malfoy.

He thought about the possibility of this being an act, and he prayed that it was true, but even he knew his sister wouldn't jump into any relationship as easily as she did with Cedric Diggory. "You ready Harry?" Oliver Wood nudged him, gripping the football on his right arm. Harry nodded. "Yeah," He answered impatiently. All he wanted was to get on the field and start playing. Nothing pleased him more than a good game of football.

Just as the Gryffindor football team was about to play the familiar sneer Harry was unfortunately familiar with. "What are you doing here, Flint?" Oliver Wood asked his own rival, Marcus Flint. Harry personally thought that Marcus Flint looked more like a rabbit than he did a person. He had two huge middle teeth practically sticking out of his mouth. For someone whose father was a world famous chef he certainly didn't look all that rich.

"Professor Snape reserved the field for us." He answered, his eyebrows fussed together as if he had a uni-brow. Not that It mattered, he didn't look any more attractive. Draco, who stood beside his captain dutifully, ignored Harry's glare and continued to listen to Oliver and Marcus fight over the field. "We reserved it first." Oliver hissed angrily. "Check it yourself." Ron piped in, handing Marcus Flint the reservation forms of the school. Flint eyed Oliver and snatched the paper from Ron's hand. He scanned it carefully and then torn it into two. The Slytherins laughed while the Gryffindors glared.

"We have a note from Professor Snape saying that the field will be given to us because we need to practice for our game against Hufflepuff." Draco informed the glaring Gryffindors. "We need the practice too." Harry reminded him. "If you don't already know we have a match against Ravenclaw and they're actually worth opponents." Harry continued. Draco's silver eyes ignored him and directed his attention to Oliver Wood.

"Snape already booked it so why don't you take it up with him yourself? Unless you brave hearts aren't so brave." Draco challenged them. The Weasley twins eyed Draco carefully before suggesting that they go and talk to Professor McGonagall. Oliver nodded, though obviously not happy about his position. Harry, Ron, and a few others were left at the field.

Draco ignored Harry all together and turned to Ron. "What's with the uniform, Weasley? Couldn't afford one?" Draco taunted him, the other Slytherins who were left chuckled in amusement. On the Upper East Side not being to afford something was looked down upon. "I bet his mother made it. Heaven knows the woman couldn't get a job even if she tried." Blaise taunted him as well, practically laughing his entire head off.

Ron's cheeks immediately turned red. "What's wrong, Weasley? Can't take the fact that your mother couldn't afford to go to school?" Draco smirked at Ron's sad reaction. "Leave him alone. At least his mother doesn't look like a cougar. Everyone knows your mom hits on random bartenders at the Palace whenever she gets the chance." Harry said. He noticed Draco's eyes flashed.

He even saw Draco's jaw open for a retort but he held back and just glared at him briefly. Some of the Slytherins noticed this but didn't seem to care. It was Draco's battle after all. Now this really stunned Harry. What had gotten to the Slytherin King? Wasn't he supposed to go around provoke people? Instead he was ignoring Harry altogether. Behind Draco he saw the Slytherin cheerleading squad do a pyramid, with his sister at the very top. He noticed Hermione sitting on the bleachers, constantly looking up with slight envy whenever she got the chance.

Harry jogged over to the bleachers, ignoring Seamus and Ron's calls and sat down beside her. Hermione tore her gaze away from the cheerleaders and closed her science book. "Harry," She acknowledged him. "The one and only," Harry said proudly, suddenly feeling horny. That was the only word he could think of to describe his sudden need to touch and be touched. He shook his head.

Everyone knew that Harry had never done it with anyone before. Even his own twin sister had hooked up with someone before he did. He wasn't torn up about it though. Harry was a proud virgin. "Shouldn't you be over there?" Hermione inquired, trying to keep her screw like hair away from her face. "Slytherins," Was all Harry said. Hermione nodded, understanding the possible predicament. "What about you?" Harry asked her as well. "I promised Selena I'd stay for practice." Hermione answered him.

Hermione nudged him and pointed over to the Gryffindors who sauntered back with fallen faces. They picked up their equipment and made their way to the locker room. Even from here Harry could already see the satisfied grin on Marcus Flint's face. For the next half hour Hermione and Harry chatted endlessly. Every time he would ask about Connecticut she found a way to change the subject. Once, out of desperation, she even mentioned Hannah Abbot's shiny blonde hair and how it reminded her of Alicia Silverstone, an 80's actress from the movie 'Clueless'.

When they realized janitors started to enter the field they had separated ways. Hermione felt her heart lighter and hoped that it would last her long enough to survive her dinner with Daniel Archibald.

--

"So you just ignored him?" Selena asked for confirmation as she adjusted her head on the soft white pillow. She found the scene quite beautiful actually. Sure it wasn't romance but just lying down with Draco on her four poster bed, kissing each other passionately, and sharing stories about their day seemed pretty good.

Draco pulled her closer to himself and kissed her lips. "Yeah," Draco answered, moving his right hand to her head, pulling her even closer. He felt a smile spread on her lips. "Not bad, I thought it would kill you to be civil." Selena answered, pulling away from his lips for a second. It didn't even last that long because he had already attacked her ruby red lips again.

Deli, the Potter's housekeeper, entered her bedroom without a single hesitation. She didn't even flinch at the two socialites lying on bed together, kissing each other tenderly. "Ms. Potter," Deli said steadily. Selena and Draco faced her. "Your mother told me not to allow boys in the house past 6." Deli answered, her Turkish accent affecting some of her words. Selena's eyes immediately widened.

"What?" She snapped, sitting up from the compromising position. "But she lets Harry bring his friends past 12 for all they cared." Selena said. "She said you could have girls over." Deli tried pathetically. "Forget it," Selena gave up. Draco didn't need to be told twice since he had already pulled his grey cashmere sweater over his tight white shirt. He picked up his light brown trench coat and put it on his arm, waiter style.

--

"Why am I here again?" Ron asked his little sister, Ginny, irritably. "I told you," She started as she fingered the silk sleeve of the Rory Becca top. "I need to get something for the Halloween dance that Dumbledore is throwing at the Palace." Ginny explained to her brother. He seemed to be confused on why she was looking at a top that cost more than her entire closet.

"You do know you can't afford that, right?" Ron reminded her as he swung his red hair away from his face. "What do I look like? Stupid?" Ginny asked him rhetorically. Ron opened his mint scented mouth but was interrupted by Ginny's voice. "I'm just getting ideas. You know how these girls are, they're always on top of things." She reminded him as she picked up a silver sequin top. "Which one do you like better?" She asked him as she held up a silver shirt. A Stella McCartney dark purple and brown shirt and a silver sequined shirt by Ralph Lauren.

"Which one's better?" She asked him as she held them up to her brother's view. He shrugged as he gently lifted the white price tag that was hanging on the Ralph Lauren's tag. "$450?" He screeched, his eyes widening. "You can't be serious." He muttered, looking at the other price tag that said $499. "Ron, I'm just getting ideas." Ginny reminded him slowly this time. "Now tell me which one would look better on me?" Ginny asked again.

"Whichever one would cost less." Ron replied as he took the two shirts from her hands. "I don't know why you like these things anyway." Ron started. "It's completely shallow. What does it matter what you put on your back?" He rambled on. "Ron," She interrupted. "Fashion is like art." She reminded him. "And art knows no limit." Ginny pointed out as she walked over to the other rack. "Dad's credit card does." He chuckled slightly.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're such a pain." She said angrily. "Then why'd you ask me to come?" He threw his hands up in the air angrily. "Because mom's cooking and Fred and George hate Barney's." Ginny explained to him. "You're one to talk. I hope you don't forget that you bought a suite from Barney's." Ginny pointed over to the Barney's shopping bag that was filled with a Vera Wang suite that he wore to the Potter Brunch.

"It was an emergency." Ron quickly snapped at her. "I'm bringing it back." He said to himself. He remembered Fred and George loaning him $600 to buy a suite from Barney's if he returned it after he wore it. He obliged happily though was disappointed when Selena had left on some emergency that he didn't even know nothing about. It hardly mattered anymore because he would soon get $600 back to Fred and George. Ginny nodded held up a beautiful yellow cocktail dress that would fall right on her knees.

It would drape perfectly off her shoulders but she would still look rather slim but with a bit more chest than she could ever have. She could go as one of the four seasons like Blair, Casey, and Mandy had asked her. They decided to all go as one of the four seasons. Casey got winter, Blair had gotten spring, Mandy had gotten fall, and Ginny was left with summer. The dress would look great if she paired it with a sexy straw hat and put blonde highlights on her hair for the occasion.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, hoping to avoid his sister asking for his opinion. Once he arrived at the counter he saw an old lady buying a pair of Miu Miu flats and headbands from the accessories department. He saw that the items cost her $480 in total. Ron could practically feed his family for a month with all that money. He shook his head in disapproval as a bunch of 13 year old Christina Aguilera blondes walked out of the dressing rooms in skimpy gold dresses and 5 inch Manolo Blahnik peep toes.

"May I help you with something?" The brunette cashier girl asked him politely. "I'd like to return these clothes." He replied as he looked through his bag to get a receipt. Though he wasn't a master of reading people he could see the girl's grin slightly diminish when he told her that he would return something. She nodded as she checked the receipt.

"Ron?" He turned around and saw the Potter twins looking at him curiously. Harry was wearing a grin on his face while Selena just stood there stiffly as she watched the two Gryffindors share a smile. "Harry," He acknowledged him as he handed the girl his Barney's shopping bag. "You got something?" Harry asked him in disbelief. "I'm returning it." Ron replied reluctantly but saw in Selena's numb facial expression that it was the last thing she cared about.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Harry, hoping to avoid any sensitive topics. "She wanted to go for a walk and we ended up here." Harry replied. Ron found it amazing that the twins could just go out the Palace Hotel and take a quick walk and be right in Barney's. It would take Ron at least 30 minutes to get to the Upper East Side. Ron nodded and looked at Selena, who wasn't glaring nor gaping at him. Her face was neutral and slightly distracted. While there was a bit of happiness in her she also looked uncertain.

"What's that?" She finally spoke up as she lifelessly pointed to the Vera Wang suite which was being carefully looked at by the cashier. "Isn't that the suite you wore at out brunch?" Harry asked him, not knowing that it was a sensitive subject to bring up. Ron looked at Harry, trying to mentally transmit to him how he would prefer not to let Selena think that he had bought a suite especially for her. It was almost as desperate as having to return it because he couldn't afford it.

Harry noticed the awkwardness and turned around to talk to Ginny. The woman gave him back his money and he swiftly put it in his pocket. "I'm really sorry." She apologized quietly. "There was just an emergency and I had to go." The excuse was old, Selena knew, but as long as it worked she could care less. "S'okay," Ron confirmed her troubles. "No it's not." She sighed. "I want to make it up to you." She abruptly said. "Seriously?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

She nodded. "Yeah, anything at all," Selena said. Ron could ask for a date, or she could tell him what was the score between her and Draco, maybe he could even ask her if the Bulimic rumors were true. But he wasn't one to take advantage of people, that was for lowly Slytherins. He saw his sister rummage through the clearance bin in hopes of finding a suitable outfit for the Halloween dance. He was decided.

She seemed to have followed his gaze and saw that he was going to request something for his sister. "Have you ever heard of the 'Posh Bash'?" Selena asked him quietly. He raised his eyebrows at the unfamiliar word. He shook his head. Selena leaned closer so that only he could hear. "Every year the senior It girl, which is obviously Ashley Hatcherette, invites only the most popular girls in the lower years to the annual 'Posh Bash'." Selena started. "Rewind and explain." Ron muttered, trying his best not to suffocate at the smell of her Chanel 19 perfume.

She rolled her eyes irritably. "Decades ago when our parents attended Hogwarts Bellatrix Lestrange was the 'most happening' girl in Hogwarts. She then decided to create the 'Posh Bash' which was a party that was made out of 3 important things: Booze, Beauty, and Truth or Dare." She continued. "She invited only the most popular girls from every house, even Gryffindor. It's sort of a 'popular' thing. Despite the houses we all still acknowledge who's in and out. Anyway, the party/sleepover became a huge thing. She had the best booze and they had the most scandalous games ever. At the end they created a time capsule that's hidden somewhere in the girls' bathroom. Not even Gossip girl knows about it."

Ron was stunned. A huge and exclusive party Gossip Girl didn't know about must really be a well kept secret. "So she gave the key to the capsule to a Ravenclaw in her junior year and she was easily proclaimed as the 'most happening' girl in her entire junior and senior year. People did the same thing every year and the guest list never changes unless the It girl says so herself." Selena continued, peeking every 10 seconds to make sure no one was listening.

"Until now we still follow those rules." She concluded. "What does this party have to do with me?" He inquired. Selena rolled her eyes again. "Despite your sister's financial disability she has already been considered as one of the elite thanks to me. You and I both know that access to this party would mean the world to your sister. I can pull a few strings and get her invited." Selena compromised.

Ron raised his eyebrow, his sister's joy was in his hands and Ron was determined to give herthe joy she needed.

--

"How's New York treating you?" Daniel started off their conversation as he handed the bartender a couple of dollars and ordered 2 martinis. Hermione cringed, was Daniel set on completely ruining her life or was this just the same old Daniel she knew when she was at Connecticut. Right now her only goal was to keep him on her good side and keep herself out of trouble. She saw a bunch of people in the rowdy and noisy bar. They had skipped dinner like Hermione had expected from the start. Daniel was only in this for the drinks.

She could see two old women dressed in tennis outfits discreetly pointing over to them and were both wondering if they were even old enough to drink yet. Luckily everyone on the Upper East Side had a fake ID. It wouldn't matter anyway Bartender's weren't ones to put legality over their paid-by-sale ways. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away to face the silver glass bar table. She tugged on her black skirt, trying her best not to draw attention her legs. She shuddered at the thought of Daniel being seduced by her when she wasn't trying. Hermione certainly didn't need him to think she wanted some.

"Pretty good," Hermione lied easily through her gritted teeth. Hermione was never a good liar but she was conditioned to lie so many times people wouldn't even realize when she was and when she wasn't. "Are you sure this is a good place for us to talk?" She asked him, looking around at the somewhat loud music. "You know that conversations are best held in sociable places." Daniel drawled, though he was grinning like an idiot as he took a sip of the gin filled glass.

"Daniel," Hermione started, turning her stool to face him. "I'm no longer the same person I was in Connecticut. I completely regret all the things that I've done and I'm just trying to make amends to the people that I've hurt." She explained to him, her voice completely steady. She wouldn't let her voice crack for a second, not when it would risk her crying in public. Daniel nodded, not saying anything, and picked up the glass to take another sip.

"I get it." He answered, turning towards her as well. He reached out for her hand and cupped it firmly. His touch made her feel like she was touching ice. "No," Hermione shook her head. He wasn't even listening. "You don't." He used his other hand to tilt her head up and face him. "I do get it." He insisted. "And that's why I'm here, to get to know the 'New York you'." Daniel continued, pulling away from her.

Hermione sighed in relief. Maybe Daniel was lightening up and would accept the person she is in Manhattan. "Tell me about Hogwarts." Daniel commanded as he ushered the too-hot-for-you bartender to fill his glass. "It's great." Yet another lie that Hermione had to say. But what was she supposed to say? _The only reason people are being civil towards me is because my best friend that everyone loves asked them to do so. My mom is going through depression and my friends aren't even talking to me. _Hermione snorted to herself, if anything, that would be the last thing she would say.

He rolled his eyes as he nudged her. "You should keep drinking, you're falling behind." Daniel said as he used his right hand to bring the drink closer to her reach. Hermione looked at him and then at the drink. It was just like the 8th grade when she was forced to French kiss her class mate, Andrew, with everyone watching. She lifted her eyes again and sighed. What would one drink to do her?

She picked it up and let the acid taste flow through her throat. She swallowed it, coughing a little. Daniel smirked. "The Hermione I knew would never cough until her 5th." He commented snidely as he patted her back. She had once again felt his icy touch. She looked up from her position and looked into his eyes. Despite their obvious twinkle she could see something else. He was having fun making fun of her and watching her struggle. Daniel was a maniac, that was probably why he even became her friend to begin with. He gave her a balance that she needed, but she felt like she had lost her balance along the way.

Hermione inhaled. "Why do you ask?" She picked up where they left off. "I'm planning on attending Hogwarts if it meets my standards." He said bluntly, watching her cringe. Daniel sighed and reached for her hand once again. This time, determined not to let him manipulate her opinions, brought her hand up and picked up her drink. This time she didn't cough and kept her cool. The acid felt much better than the threatening vibes he sent her.

"Why? You're parents wouldn't want you to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said. Daniel smirked. "They would, anything to get rid of me." He said in a distant tone. Hermione felt bad, she knew more than anything that Daniel's parents didn't exactly favor him. "I'm sorry." She apologized, this time reaching out for his hand. "It's no big deal." He shrugged as slowly sipped his martini.

"My parents already forwarded a check and I'll be staying at the Carlyle hotel." Daniel continued, regaining his composure. "It would be nice to know one person." He added. Hermione could already see through this one-liner of his. He wanted to remind her that they were friends, something she had tried her best to forget. "I'm sure you'll meet some people you'd rather hang out with." Hermione tried. "Well then," He picked up his martini toast-style and nudged her to do the same.

She picked up the glass martini glass and held it up as well. "To Hogwarts," He dedicated. "To Hogwarts," She repeated as she met his glass and heard the two glasses clash together. A sound that Hermione hoped wouldn't be similar to when she would have to clash with Daniel when the time came.

--

Hermione could hardly contain herself from collapsing on the marble floor of the Palace hotel. She giggled as she rested her back on the golden poll. She groaned as a bolt of pain shot through her head and made it ache even more. Leave it to Daniel to convince her to drink 3 martinis, 2 shots, and a bottle of beer. She could already feel the 850 calories hanging in her stomach just waiting to make her fat.

Her bushy brown hair was straightened for the occasion but they looked as messy as her curls now that she was literally smashed. She brought her bony hand up to her head and tried to calm herself down. Who could she possibly call that wouldn't question what happened to her, or at least someone who wouldn't care about Daniel.

Selena would be an option. But knowing her she would wonder why Daniel's appearance on the Upper East Side was affecting her so much. And if she found out Hermione could bet her entire trust fund that she and Draco would find a way to bring him down. But even if the idea was tempting she knew that Selena would cause even more trouble and would cause Hermione even more grief.

She could call Draco. Despite her drunken state of mind she still knew that calling him wouldn't be an option. He would not only laugh at her endlessly and make fun of her but he would also help Daniel in his mission to destroy his life. Heaven knows Draco held a grudge against her when she accidentally shoved Selena towards hazardous chemicals.

Then there was Ginny who hardly even acknowledged her appearance. She gave her the cold shoulder and it was obvious that Ginny wouldn't care about the trouble she was in. Hermione could guess that she would even laugh at the irony of it.

_Harry _a name finally came to mind. It would be perfect. Not only did Harry not posses much knowledge of who Hermione was to begin with but he seemed to see past the rumors and trust her side of the story even more. She groggily pulled out her phone from her beaded clutch bag that was covered with vomit and searched for his number. She glanced at the dirty LCD screen to make sure she had highlighted the right contact. She pressed the call button and held it up to her ruby studded ear. "Hello?" A groggy voice asked. It sounded like he was fast asleep when she called. She didn't blame him though, it was 3AM in the morning. "I need you help," Her urgent but slurred voice announced. "Hermione," She could hear him alert now. "Where are you?" He inquired.

"The lobby," She answered his question. Hermione then heard a beep and saw that he hung up. She groaned, of course Harry wouldn't want to help her. They weren't even friend to begin with Tears suddenly fell down from her eyes. Why was it that life liked to watch her fall flat on her face. Did people enjoy watching her suffer? It was like the drama never ended.

First she found out that Viktor cheated on her. Then she hurt her best friend which forced her to exile from New York to Connecticut. This led her to something unimaginable in New Haven that haunted her. She then came back to unwelcome arms and watched her best friend try to destroy her. People now officially hated her and her wicked past was coming to haunt her. This sounded more like some cruel drama story.

Hermione hiccupped. "Hermione," A voice called. She looked up and saw the handsome Harry Potter dressed in a fiery red T-shirt and a pair of corduroy shorts. He crouched beside her and looked at her curiously and with a hint of concern. "What happened?" Harry asked her as he tried to keep her hair away from her face. She giggled, the tears still streaming down her eyes. "Don't you get it?" She slurred, ungracefully wrapping her arm around his nape and pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Everything's horrible." Hermione admitted, keeping her brown eyes fixed on the golden ceiling. "What?" He asked her again. "My entire life is falling apart. And do you want to know why? Because I was a reckless little slut who hoped from bed to bed in Manhattan." Hermione explained to him, obviously still smashed.

Harry's eyes darkened. The girl of his dreams, Miss Conservative, was a whore? He shook his head, not wanting to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was just drunk, he tried to convince himself as he took the cell phone from her hands. "You don't believe me, do you?" She slurred again, sitting up and looking at him in the eye. "You think that I didn't do it? Well you're wrong, 'Arry. I did. And you know what? I don't care if you believe me or not. Because all that matters is what I know and what I know is that my world is falling apart." Her voice almost sounded serious.

Harry picked up the cell phone from her hands and called her brother, Edmund, to pick her up. Edmund came and left with a hysterical Hermione. Harry walked up to his suite and fell flat on the bed.

So what if Hermione did do those things? So what if she didn't? Harry didn't care about the past, it didn't make who you were or what you want. All that matters is what you want to do and who you are. Harry didn't care if she slept around or pushed his sister. All he knew was that mistakes don't change a person.

At least not that Harry knows of.


End file.
